Vol à la tire: cœurs dérobés
by KnaD-chan
Summary: Après une rencontre assez électrique, Sasuke et Naruto vont se laisser porter par la passion qui les anime. Mais est-ce uniquement de la passion ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Une nouvelle histoire que je publierai toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Il y aura 6 ou 7 chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez :) !**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Suna était la ville du pays du vent la plus fréquentée au mois d'août. Ses longues plages de sable blanc, ainsi que l'architecture un peu particulière de ses bâtisses attiraient énormément de touristes. Les rues grouillaient de monde et les plages étaient peuplées de nombreux transats et parasols colorés à perte de vue.

Sasuke Uchiha, jeune homme de 23 ans, fraîchement diplômé en architecture, n'avait pu refuser l'invitation de ses amis. Il aurait préféré rester à Otto avec son grand frère Itachi pour préparer son départ pour Konoha, mais ses amis en avaient décidé autrement. Il était maintenant installé à la terrasse d'un café, à écouter les babillages inutiles de Karine, la seule fille du groupe et de Suigetsu. Il releva les yeux de son portable lorsque la serveuse vint déposer son verre sur la table.

_Enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir déshydraté ! S'exclama Tsu après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson.

_ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, au moins on n'aurait plus eu à supporter tes plaintes toute la journée, déclara Karine.

_Oh putain ça fait du bien, s'exclama Tsu en sentant l'eau du brumisateur sur son visage.

_Je vous l'avais dit que c'n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici en cette période. Il fait trente-huit degrés à cette terrasse, imagine la fournaise que c'est dans les bouches de métro, dit Sasuke le regard fixé sur son portable. On aurait dû aller ailleurs.

_Regardez le frimer avec son nouveau portable, dit Karine.

_Un portable qu'il n'a même pas acheté, rajouta Suigetsu.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle un cadeau, mais tu ne dois pas connaître, le nargua Sasuke.

_Il faudra que je demande à ton frère comment il a pu acheter un portable aussi cher avec son p'tit salaire de serveur. J'aimerais bien m'offrir le même, dit Juugo.

_Il l'a sans doute volé, il a une gueule de mafieux, dit Suigetsu sur un ton amusé.

_Hey, fait attention à ce que tu dis le poisson d'eau douce !

_Non, avec le physique qu'il a, j'pense qu'il a payé en nature, dit Karine.

_C'est plutôt ton genre de faire ça, pas celui de mon frère, répliqua Sasuke.

_C'est trop chou, il prend la défense de son grand frère, le railla Juugo.

_Je lui dirais de ne pas vous faire de remise quand vous viendrai manger au resto.

_Ton frère est trop gentil, il ne nous fera pas ça, lui répondit Karine en tirant la langue.

_Profiteuse !

_Et fière de l'être.

Ils discutèrent encore un p'tit moment, profitant de la fraîcheur sur la terrasse.

_On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Juugo lorsqu'ils sortirent du café.

_On rentre à l'appart et on glande au frais, proposa Tsu en sentant un vent chaud caresser sa peau.

_Ah non ! C'est notre dernière journée donc on profite ! Il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas encore visitées.

Malgré la chaleur, ils déambulèrent dans les rues pour faire plaisir à leur amie. Elle ne cessait de s'extasier pour un rien, du point de vue de ses amis.

_Zut, il faut que je recharge l'appareil, dit Karine.

_On rentre alors, s'empressa de proposer Suigetsu.

_Non, je pourrais toujours faire quelques photos avec le portable de Sasuke.

_Hors de question. Utilise le tien.

_Sur ton portable, les photos seront de meilleure qualité. Allez, fait pas ton connard et prête le moi.

_Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau.

_Connard, s'exclama-t-elle en l'étranglant gentiment.

Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, Karine réussi à faire capituler Sasuke.

_Les gars ne bougez plus, je fais une photo, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Faîtes-moi un beau sourire.

_Cheese, s'écria Suigetsu en mettant en évidence toutes ses dents limées.

_Finalement c'est mieux quand tu fais la gueule Tsu, dit Karine en regardant la photo prise.

Suigetsu bougonna un peu sous les rires de ses amis et réclama une autre photo mettant en valeur sa beauté.

_Ok, mais cette fois-ci je veux qu'on soit tous dessus!

Elle regarda autour d'elle et chopa le jeune homme blond qui passait à ce moment-là.

_Excusez-moi, vous pourriez nous prendre en photo mes amis et moi.

_Bien sûr, on ne peut rien refuser à une si jolie demoiselle.

Karine offrit un sourire charmeur au jeune homme, puis lui donna le portable en prolongeant le contact de sa main contre celle du blond. Elle commença à reculer, se mordillant les lèvres face au regard charmeur de l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Karine ? Demanda Sasuke en commençant à s'avancer.

Elle se retourna, puis tira Sasuke par le bras vers les autres, le rouge aux joues. Sasuke coula un regard vers l'inconnu et constata, qu'il attendait sagement qu'ils prennent la pause. Il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler rapidement l'homme, le trouvant plutôt sexy. Son regard croisa ceux azur du blond, et il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il se laissa entrainer par Karine, et cette dernière passa ses bras derrière son épaule et celui de Juugo.

_Place-toi devant sushi man, ordonna Karine.

_Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Karine secoua la tête en faisant son plus grand et beau sourire, alors que ses amis arboraient juste un léger rictus.

_Ne bougez plus.

A peine le blond avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il détala comme un lapin le portable de Sasuke en main. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les quatre amis ne réalisent ce qui se passait.

_Hey ! S'écria Sasuke en commençant à courir après l'individu.

Suigetsu couru à sa suite pour l'aider au cas où il réussirait à choper le voleur. Sasuke ne perdait pas de vue l'homme qu'il poursuivait, et n'hésitait pas à bousculer les personnes sur son passage. Déterminé à rattraper le blond, il accéléra sa course et dévala par quatre les escaliers menant à la station de métro dans laquelle s'était introduit le blond. Lorsqu'il vu l'individu sauter par-dessus les portillons d'accès, il ne se posa pas de question et en fit de même. Il ne prêta même pas attention au contrôleur qui siffla en les voyant faire et continua sa course. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Il entendit la sonnerie de fermeture des portes d'un métro et vit ce minable voleur de portable dévaler rapidement des escaliers. Il n'arriva même pas au bas des escaliers qu'il vit les portes se refermer juste après que le jeune homme blond soit entré.

_Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

Il frappa sur les portes fermées de rage. Il n'y avait que ses foutus portes qui le séparaient de cet imbécile. Lorsque le métro se mit en marche, son regard tomba dans celui de cet homme. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'ils ne se perdent de vue.

_Fait chier ! Grogna-t-il essoufflé.

_Sas'ke cours ! Entendit-il.

Suigetsu passa comme un bolide à côté de lui et bien qu'il soit essoufflé, il ne put que partir à sa suite en voyant deux contrôleurs apparaître en haut des marches de l'escalier.

Epuisés, ils reprenaient leur souffle dans une ruelle de la ville, loin de leurs poursuivants.

_Je vais étrangler Karine, dit Sasuke sur un ton agacé.

Suigetsu ne répondit rien et pouffa de rire face à la mine renfrognée de Sasuke.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_C'est juste qu'on devait avoir l'air con à faire la pose alors qu'il se cassait avec ton téléphone, ricana-t-il.

_Je vois que tu compatis, grogna Sasuke en commençant à partir.

_Attends-moi Sas'ke !

_Faut vraiment être idiote pour mettre un téléphone aussi cher entre les mains d'un inconnu, bougonna le brun.

_Faut dire qu'il était super mignon, même toi tu t'es laissé avoir par son sourire charmeur.

_Cesse donc de raconter des conneries Tsu, je suis déjà suffisamment agacé par cette histoire.

_Avoue, tu l'as trouvé super sexy

_Abruti ! S'exclama Sasuke un peu excédé.

_Hey, ne marche pas si vite Sas'ke…Tu es sûr que c'est par là qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Tsu en ne reconnaissant aucun bâtiment.

_Fais chier ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'on soit paumé pour terminer cette journée.

Avec l'aide de quelques habitants de la ville, ils purent retrouver le chemin menant à l'appartement. Une fois entré, ils trouvèrent Karine et Juugo au salon, les attendant.

_Je suis désolé Sasuke, s'empressa de dire Karine en voyant ce dernier.

_Je suis vanné, en sueur, j'n'ai pas la force de t'engueuler maintenant. J'vais prendre une douche et m'allonger.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Suigetsu et Juugo, prit quelques affaires et se rendit à la douche. Il se sentait vidé. La journée avait été longue et chaude. Le mieux était de passer tranquillement la soirée à l'appart au frais.

Il fit une petite sieste et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà sombre dans la pièce. Il se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine.

_Tu daigne enfin te réveiller, lança Tsu depuis le salon en le voyant passer.

_Hn, répondit Sasuke.

_Il y a une soirée en ville. J't'attendais pour y aller.

_Ne compte pas sur moi.

_Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser ce merdeux de voleur te gâcher ta soirée. Le mieux pour oublier ce désagrément c'est de sortir faire la fête et finir par une bonne partie de jambe en l'air…

_Bonne nuit Tsu, souffla Sasuke en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la chambre.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais entraîné ici, déclara Sasuke en parcourant des yeux la terrasse.

La soirée se déroulait sur le toit d'un immeuble et seul ceux possédant un carton d'invitation pouvait y accéder. Il ne savait pas comment Karine avait pu les avoir, et il n'en avait rien à faire car cette soirée ne lui rendrait pas son portable, que son frère lui avait offert à la sueur de son front.

_Fais pas ton rabat-joie et prend ton pied ! Trouve-toi un partenaire de baise pour cette nuit pour te faire oublier tes petits tracas, dit-il en commençant à se dandiner.

_Je ne suis pas comme toi.

_Ben, tu devrais de temps en temps prendre exemple sur moi, tu serais beaucoup moins stressé.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur deux tabourets autour d'une petite table ronde et un serveur ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande. Suigetsu bu à peine une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il se leva.

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma proie pour ce soir, ricana le décoloré. Amuse-toi bien de ton côté, dit-il en emportant son verre avec lui.

Sasuke suivi son ami du regard et secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en le voyant aborder un peu plus loin, un jeune homme brun. Il continua de siroter son verre sans s'attarder sur les personnes présentes et profita de la belle vue qu'il avait sur la ville illuminée.

_Bonsoir.

Il détourna ses yeux de la ville et regarda l'homme qui se tenait juste devant lui, deux verres en main.

_Bonsoir, répondit-il platement.

L'homme s'installa, sans son autorisation, sur le tabouret sur lequel son ami était il y a quelques minutes.

_Kankuro, dit-il en posant un verre devant Sasuke.

_Vous devriez offrir ce verre à quelqu'un d'autre, Kankuro.

_Difficile à ce que je vois.

_Je dirais plutôt inaccessible pour quelqu'un comme vous.

Kankuro ricana légèrement et bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

_J'adore les hommes qui se laissent désirer.

_Je déteste les hommes importuns.

_Discutons un peu quelques minutes, peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte que je ne suis pas de si mauvaise compagnie.

_Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir si vous êtes de bonne ou mauvaise compagnie. Je ne tiens tout simplement pas à perdre mon temps.

_Si c'est comme ça que vous agissez avec tous ceux qui vous approchent, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes seul sur cette table, dit-il en se levant.

_Emportez votre verre avec vous, rajouta l'Uchiha platement.

Il prit son verre vexé, puis s'éloigna du brun sans rien rajouter de plus. Sasuke fit signe à un serveur et lui commanda une nouvelle boisson. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête. Il but rapidement son deuxième verre et se leva pour s'en aller avant qu'un autre n'ose l'aborder. Il chercha Suigetsu des yeux pour l'avertir de son départ, mais il se figea en reconnaissant un homme au bar. C'était le blond qui lui avait volé son portable. Il semblait draguer un jeune homme brun et vu l'attitude de ce dernier, on pouvait dire qu'il était déjà séduit. Sasuke l'observa un moment et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il commença à se diriger vers lui. Il se stoppa net en voyant le blond dérober discrètement la montre de son interlocuteur.

_Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait rien senti ? S'interrogea le brun.

Il continua d'observer la scène devant lui. Lorsque le blond se pencha vers l'oreille de l'autre pour lui souffler quelque chose, Sasuke vit la chaine de l'autre disparaitre entre les doigts du blond.

_Le connard, grinça le brun entre ses dents.

Sasuke préféra rester à distance avant d'agir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui échappe de nouveau. Finalement, sa soirée n'allait peut-être pas être si mauvaise. Il vit le blond prendre congé du jeune homme brun, puis se diriger vers des banquettes placées dans un coin de la terrasse. Il se déplaça afin de mieux voir ce que faisait le blond et remarqua qu'il donnait à un de ses amis, ce qu'il venait de voler. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis il remarqua que le blond fixait quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il le vit se lever et commander deux verres au bar, Sasuke se dirigea vers lui. Avant que le blond n'atteigne sa prochaine victime, Sasuke lui fit face et s'empara d'un des verres dans ses mains.

_Je crois que celui-là est pour moi, dit-il en buvant d'une traite la boisson.

_Je vois que tu avais très soif, dit le blond un sourire aux lèvres en tendant son autre verre au brun.

_Je crois que tu devrais en commander deux autres, rétorqua Sasuke en prenant le verre tendu.

Ils allèrent s'installer au bar et le blond fit signe au barman de leur servir.

_Tu ne manques pas d'audace et ça me plait, déclara le blond en fixant l'Uchiha.

_Autant pour moi, répondit le brun en prenant une gorgée de son verre sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur.

_J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_J'te le confirme, on s'est déjà croisé, pas plus tard que cette après-midi.

Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler du brun et un léger malaise se lut sur son visage.

_Je vois que tu te souviens de moi…donc tu vas pouvoir me rendre ce que tu m'as volé.

_J'aurais été ravi de faire ton bonheur ce soir en te rendant ton portable mais mon ami l'a déjà vendu…Sans rancune ! Dit-il en reprenant contenance.

_Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement.

_Tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère.

_Je crois que tu me trouveras beaucoup moins sexy dans quelques minutes si tu ne me rends pas mon téléphone.

_J'te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus ton téléphone.

_Alors tu me rembourse.

Le blond sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et ôta tout ce qu'il avait en espèce.

_C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

_C'est une blague. Je n'ai même pas la moitié du prix du téléphone.

_Il va falloir de contenter de ça mon mignon, dit-il en souriant.

_Ça t'amuse ! Je crois que tu rigoleras moins quand j'irais dire aux vigiles, que ton ami a sur lui tout un tas d'objets volés, dit Sasuke en se levant.

_Attends, dit le blond en le retenant. Je n'ai plus d'espèces sur moi et mes amis ont déjà dû dépenser tout ce qu'ils avaient. Si tu veux, on te refile quelques trucs…

_Non merci. Je ne veux rien de ce que vous avez volé. Je ne tiens pas à avoir d'ennuis à cause d'un petit larcin de bas étage.

_Oh, ça fait mal, ironisa le blond.

_J'vais te passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, dit Sasuke en tentant de se libérer de la poigne du blond.

_Ok, j'arrête. Calme-toi. Je ne veux pas mettre mes amis dans le pétrin à cause de mes bêtises. Je ne peux pas te donner tout l'argent, mais….

_Mais quoi ?

_Je peux te payer autrement, dit-il en détaillant un peu plus le brun.

Sasuke se sentit rougir face au sous-entendu du blond, et bien qu'il trouve l'homme en face de lui plutôt à son goût, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'en sorte si facilement.

_Tu te crois irrésistible, mais tu ne l'es pas. Si tu ne peux pas me rembourser, mets-toi bien dans la tête que tu passeras la nuit dans une cellule de prison.

Le blond attira brusquement l'Uchiha contre lui et vint lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

_Pourquoi faire appel à la sécurité alors qu'on pourrait régler ça de façon plus agréable. Je te croyais beaucoup plus audacieux, c'est pour cela que j'ai osé une telle proposition.

Sasuke sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps lorsque le souffle chaud de l'homme en face de lui, effleura sa peau. Le blond recula légèrement son visage et fixa intensément le brun. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du regard céruléen. Il était comme hypnotisé.

_Il y a des chambres mises à disposition….Tu pourras toujours me dénoncer après si tu n'es pas satisfait de la qualité de la prestation, bien que j'en doute.

Sasuke repoussa fébrile le blond en détournant ses yeux de lui, perturbé par la forte attraction qu'il ressentait pour ce parfait inconnu qui lui avait volé son portable. Son corps lui disait d'accepter, mais sa fierté n'était pas de cet avis.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit en voyant le trouble du brun et il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Sasuke voulu le repousser, mais le blond posa une de ses mains près de son visage et passa sensuellement sa langue contre ses lèvres. Sans opposer la moindre résistance, Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et partager un baiser langoureux avec lui.

_Suis-moi, souffla le blond à quelques millimètres de son visage, après avoir rompu leur baiser.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se sentit tirer par le bras. Ils quittèrent la terrasse et entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le blond se dirigea vers un comptoir et demanda une chambre au jeune homme qui s'y trouvait. Un peu mal à l'aise de s'afficher ainsi, Sasuke resta légèrement en retrait. Il vit l'homme donner une clé et une petite pochette à Naruto et rougit lorsqu'il leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos, son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

_Et c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Demanda le blond en collant son torse contre le dos du brun.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

_Alors je t'appellerai chaton.

Sasuke se retourna pour protester, mais ses lèvres furent happées brusquement par celles du blond. Il répondit avidement au baiser et passa, sans s'en rendre compte ses bras autour du cou du blond. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, lorsque les mains de son futur amant le tinrent fermement par la taille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait coucher avec un homme le jour de leur rencontre. Il n'était pas adepte des coups d'un soir comme son ami Tsu, mais ce soir, son corps ne voulait pas résister à l'homme en face de lui.

Les yeux fermés, les cheveux collés à son front à cause de la transpiration, Sasuke reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à l'autre, mais c'est la première fois qu'il prenait autant son pied.

_Dois-je en déduire par ton sourire que ma dette est réglée.

Le brun ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait et sa fierté en prit un coup. Il se redressa doucement et s'assis sur le lit, dos au blond.

_J'ai connu mieux, mais tu me fais un peu pitié….alors oui ta dette est réglée.

Il entendit l'autre rire avec légèreté et le sentit se lever du lit.

_J'ai été ravi de faire affaire avec toi chaton, déclara le blond en mettant son boxer.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son fessier. Son regard parcourut avec envie le dos bronzé et finement musclé de son amant. Il sortit de son observation lorsque le tee-shirt de l'homme, vint recouvrir de nouveau cette peau qu'il trouvait appétissante. Il détourna les yeux avant que l'autre ne le surprenne et l'ignora totalement. Il sentit de nouveau le poids de l'autre sur le lit, puis un souffle chaud vint effleurer son oreille.

_Je garderais un beau souvenir de toi chaton. Adieu, souffla le blond.

Sasuke tenta de rester impassible, malgré le frisson qui parcourut tout son corps et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il avait rencontré pas mal de bel homme, mais jamais aucun ne l'avait autant troublé. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet homme, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de lui donner autant d'importance. Le blond se leva puis s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus. A peine la porte fermée, que le brun ôta sa main sous le drap pour suspendre devant lui, un collier au bout duquel suspendait un beau saphir bleu.

_Et oui imbécile, ta dette est réglée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

See you next time !

KnaD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Bonne année 2018!**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Cia : Tant mieux si cette petite scène t'a fait rire :). J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça m'a fait plaisir.**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

De retour à Otto, Sasuke profita de ses derniers jours de vacances avec son frère avant de se rendre à Konoha. Les temps étaient durs et la seule entreprise qui avait accepté sa candidature était située à Konoha. Il aurait préféré rester à Otto avec son frère, mais il savait bien que sans emploi et sans bourse d'étude, il était un poids pour Itachi, bien que ce dernier lui dise le contraire.

_Sasuke ! Tu as de la visite, s'exclama Itachi depuis le salon.

Le brun déposa le vêtement qu'il avait dans ses mains dans sa valise, puis sortit de sa chambre, sachant pertinemment qui était ses visiteurs.

_Je savais que vous seriez venu m'emmerder le jour de mon départ, déclara le brun en arrivant au salon.

_Nous aussi on est ravi de te voir, s'exclama Karine le sourire aux lèvres, en donnant une bise sur la joue à son ami.

_On aurait pas été des bons amis si on n'était pas venu te faire chier jusqu'au bout, dit Tsu.

_C'est sa façon de te dire que tu vas lui manquer, dit Juugo.

_Ferme-là le rouquin, au lieu de raconter des conneries, s'exclama Tsu.

_Sasuke ne part que cette après-midi. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester déjeuner, proposa Itachi.

_Avec plaisir, s'exclama Karine.

_Et moi qui pensais passer une journée tranquille. Maintenant c'est foutu, dit Sasuke d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

_C'est sa façon à lui de vous dire qu'il est content que vous soyez là, dit Itachi le sourire aux lèvres avant de se rendre en cuisine.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, dans le petit appartement des deux frères. A la fin du repas, ses amis lui offrirent un portable, moins performant que le précédent, mais il fut touché par le geste. Après leur départ Sasuke termina sa valise et se fit accompagner à l'aéroport par son frère.

_C'est la première fois qu'on va être séparé si longtemps, quoi que, s'il ne me garde pas je serais de retour dans un mois, souffla doucement Sasuke en entendant la voix d'une femme annoncer le début de l'embarquement.

Il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule en une poigne ferme.

_Dans un mois, ils ne pourront plus se passer de toi.

_Merci Itachi.

Itachi lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse.

_N'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu arrives, lui dit l'aîné.

Après la mort de leurs parents, ils avaient été séparés, et ce n'est qu'à la majorité d'Itachi, qu'ils furent de nouveau ensemble. Depuis, l'aîné avait tout fait pour son cadet et ne s'était jamais séparé de lui plus de trois jours. Il avait abandonné ses études pour un travail de serveur afin de pouvoir lui offrir le nécessaire pour réussir. Aujourd'hui, il était fier de ce qu'était devenu son petit frère. Bien qu'il ait un petit pincement au cœur de le voir s'en aller, il était content qu'il prenne son envol.

_C'est la première chose que je ferai en arrivant, répondit Sasuke.

_Dépêche-toi, tu es déjà en retard.

Les deux frères se firent une accolade avant de se séparer. Installé dans son siège, Sasuke observait la ville d'Otto se faire de plus en plus petite au fil de l'ascension de l'avion. Il n'avait rien dit à son frère, mais ce départ pour l'inconnu, l'angoissait. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et glissa une de ses mains à l'intérieur. Il récupéra le pendentif qu'il avait dérobé au blond et le regarda comme pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le vendre et l'avait finalement gardé. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il pensa au propriétaire de ce collier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi penser à cet individu, ce petit larcin de bas étage, le rendait si bien, mais actuellement il n'en avait rien à faire de la raison. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'est qu'il se sentait moins morose qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Dès son arrivée, Sasuke appela son frère dans le taxi qui le conduisait à son appartement. Ils discutèrent durant tout le trajet et c'est lorsque la voiture s'arrêta que Sasuke mit fin à leur conversation, promettant à son frère de l'appeler plus tard. Il paya le chauffeur puis s'approcha de l'immeuble qui lui faisait face. Un homme sortit d'une voiture garée à proximité et s'approcha de lui.

_Bonsoir, vous êtes monsieur Uchiha ?

_Oui, c'est bien moi.

_Je suis Yamato Senju, l'agent immobilier.

_Bonsoir monsieur Senju, dit le brun en serrant la main de l'homme face à lui.

_Venez avec moi, je crois que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, poser vos valises et vous reposer.

_Tout à fait.

Sasuke suivit l'homme, puis entra dans un petit appartement, simplement meublé. Ils firent un état des lieux, puis satisfait, Sasuke ferma la porte de son nouvel appartement après le départ de Yamato. Il alla au balcon admirer la ville qui commençait à s'illuminer. Cette ville était plus grande et plus moderne qu'Otto. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et regardait les gens déambuler dans la rue face à son immeuble. Demain, sa nouvelle vie à Konoha allait commencer.

 **~~O~~**

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme blond de 25 ans, observait, allongé sur son lit, une photo de ses défunts parents. Il passa un doigt doucement sur la photo en insistant sur le pendentif suspendu au cou de son père. Pendentif qu'il avait porté depuis la mort de ses parents et qu'il ne portait plus actuellement depuis trois semaines, à cause d'un plan cul à Suna. Il ne retenait jamais le visage des coups d'un soir, mais il n'oubliera jamais celui de ce brun, cet homme qui avait volé l'objet qui avait le plus de valeur pour lui. Il avait bien essayé de le retrouver à Suna, mais sans succès. Il ne savait rien de lui.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et il rangea la photo dans le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

_Naruto j'y vais. Passe une bonne journée.

_Bonne journée à toi aussi Iruka.

L'homme referma la porte puis s'en alla travailler. Après la mort des parents de Naruto, c'est lui qui avait pris soin du blond. Naruto regarda l'heure sur son portable puis soupira. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait le travail. Il se leva mollement et prit une bonne douche. Après avoir avalé deux bols de ramen, il retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Il prit son téléphone, puis appela son patron.

_Mon coursier préféré, dit son interlocuteur joyeusement.

_Bonjour Kakashi. Je vois que tu es content de mon retour de congé.

_Je dis ça à tous mes coursiers, histoire qu'il reprenne le travail avec entrain.

_Un simple oui m'aurait suffi.

_Je penserais à cette réponse la prochaine fois, répondit l'homme d'un ton amusé.

Naruto secoua ma tête un sourire aux lèvres, puis changea de sujet.

_Tu as une course pour moi, où je passe à l'entreprise ?

_Ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de te voir mon p'tit blondinet, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Il faut que tu récupère un pli au cabinet d'architectes BYAKUGAN pour l'agence immobilière SHOTON & CO.

_Ok. J'te rappelle dès que c'est fait !

_Bien.

Le blond raccrocha, puis sortit de chez lui en récupérant son vtt au bas de l'immeuble. Après avoir enfilé son casque, il enfourcha son vélo, puis s'élança à toute vitesse dans la ville. Il aimait se faufiler à toute vitesse entre les véhicules et les personnes marchant au pas de courses sur le trottoir. Son père avait été cascadeur : sans doute avait-il hérité de son côté casse-cou. Il accéléra un peu plus en voyant des escaliers un peu plus loin. Il fit un saut et se réceptionna sans aucun problème au bas des marches, en reprenant sa course. Certains piétons l'insultèrent, mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Il savait parfaitement où se situait le cabinet BYAKUGAN. Il avait déjà effectué plusieurs courses pour cette société qui appartenait à la famille Hyuga. Après dix minutes de course intense, le blond freina brusquement devant un bâtiment très design en regardant sa montre d'un air satisfait.

_Pas mal pour un retour de vacances, dit-il pour lui-même. Il entra dans le hall du bâtiment et plaça son vélo à l'entrée. Il afficha un immense sourire en arrivant devant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_Bonjour Sakura !

La jeune femme releva les yeux et rendit au blond son sourire.

_Enfin tu es de retour !

_J't'ai manqué ma belle.

_Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais oui, tu m'as manqué. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté Lee un jour de plus.

_Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance. Je trouve que vous êtes bien assortis, déclara Naruto d'un ton amusé.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir en déposant bruyamment une enveloppe sur le comptoir. Le blond signa un document, puis récupéra l'enveloppe le sourire aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la rosée.

_Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne redis jamais plus ce genre de chose, rajouta-t-elle en récupérant le document signé.

_Lee est vraiment un type bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, rajouta Naruto en s'éloignant du comptoir pour éviter une gifle de Sakura.

_Ne me cherche pas Naruto.

Le blond ricana légèrement en reculant vers la sortie son enveloppe dans les mains.

_C'est ça casse toi. Et remet bien le document à Yamato Senju.

Le blond lui fit une salutation militaire et se retourna pour partir, mais il se figea en voyant passer deux hommes à côté de lui. Il se retourna n'y croyant pas ses yeux : c'était lui, son plan cul de Suna.

Il le vit disparaître dans les escaliers et fut tenter de le suivre, mais Sakura l'interpela.

_Hey Naruto ! Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème. Monsieur Hyuga ne sera pas content s'il te voit traîner dans son hall avec un courrier urgent !

_Ok, ok, j'y vais, mais avant dis-moi qui vient de passer là.

_Jirõchõ Wasabi, le chef du village du thé. Il a fait appel au cabinet pour la construction d'un ….

_Non, pas lui, l'autre type avec qui il discutait.

_Ah ! Le brun super sexy qui a capté toute ton attention, que tu as même oublié de respirer.

_Tu le fais exprès, hein.

La jeune femme pouffa légèrement et s'assit de nouveau sur son siège en reprenant son travail.

_Sois pas vache Sakura.

La rosée leva de nouveau les yeux vers le blond, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Il n'est pas pour toi celui-là. Je crois que j'ai une touche avec lui.

_Ah non, ça c'n'est pas possible.

_Et moi j'te dis que oui. Tous les mecs mignons ne sont pas tous gays.

_Mais lui oui.

Elle fixa le blond sans ciller pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira de déception.

_Sasuke Uchiha, il est à l'essai, déblatéra-t-elle d'un air abattu.

_Merci pour l'info.

_Ouais, ben tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, maintenant.

Le blond partit en trombe et sillonna le plus vite possible les rues de la ville pour livrer le courrier. Sa matinée se déroula sans encombre. Il n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête : Sasuke. Ce bel homme avait une dette envers lui et il allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire régler la note.

 **~~O~~**

Voilà une semaine que Sasuke travaillait dans la société BYAKUGAN. Il avait fait la connaissance de Hiashi Hyuga, le PDG, avait été briefé sur l'actualité de l'entreprise par Neji Hyuga, le neveu du patron et architecte, puis présenté à son équipe de travail : Hinata Hyuga et Saï Atisuto.

Au pays du thé, un homme d'affaire avait pour projet de faire construire le plus grand SPA et le plus moderne de tout le continent. Hiashi tenait absolument à remporter l'appel d'offres. Du coup, l'équipe de travail de Neji et la sienne étaient, en quelque sorte, en concurrence : chacun devait présenter un projet à la fin du mois. Le brun savait que son embauche définitif reposait sur la proposition qu'il allait faire à la fin du mois. Il se sentait toutefois désavantagé car Neji avait déjà commencé à travailler sur le projet avant son arrivée dans l'entreprise. Il avait discuté avec l'homme d'affaire dans la matinée et avait étudié scrupuleusement le cahier des charges, afin de connaître ses attendus, et espérer proposer quelque chose qui lui plaise.

Il avait laissé Hinata et Saï sortir déjeuner et continuait de travail au calme.

_J'vais déjeuner, tu viens ?! Demanda Neji en entrant sans autorisation dans le bureau de l'Uchiha.

_Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, rétorqua Sasuke.

_Ses locaux appartiennent à ma famille, je n'ai pas besoin de m'annoncer.

Sasuke eut envie de le frapper, mais actuellement, il n'était pas du tout en position de force.

_Merci pour l'invitation, mais je préfère poursuivre mon travail.

_Comme tu veux, répondit le Hyuga un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque la porte du bureau claqua, légèrement frustré, Sasuke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il soupira bruyamment face à son ordinateur, puis ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre son siège. Il savait pertinemment que Neji ne l'appréciait pas. Le jeune homme n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'il se casse la figure à la fin de son mois d'essai.

_Finalement, j'crois que j'irai prendre l'air, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, récupéra son téléphone de fonction, puis sortit de son bureau.

 **~~O~~**

Naruto entra dans l'immeuble BYAKUGAN, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Salut Ino ! S'exclama-t-il à la jeune blonde à l'accueil.

_Salut, répondit la jeune femme. Oh, je vois que tu as apporté quelque chose pour moi.

_Je me suis dit qu'un petit dessert te ferait grandement plaisir ! Mais surtout ne dit rien à Sakura, je ne lui ai rien ramené ce matin.

_Si je ne te savais pas gay, je penserais que tu me drague.

_Si je n'étais pas gay, tu serais déjà à moi.

_Oh, quel prétentieux !

_Je crois savoir que tu les aimes comme ça.

Ino fit un sourire au blond, puis secoua sa tête en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_Pas faux. Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Il n'y a rien à livrer et tu n'as rien dans les mains. Je ne pense pas que tu sois là uniquement pour me voir.

_Tu penses bien. Ils sont tous parti en pause ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

_Il y a encore quelques personnes à l'étage. Mais si c'est Neji que tu viens voir, il vient de sortir déjeuner.

_Tant mieux. C'n'est pas lui que je veux voir.

Ino releva les sourcils attendant que le blond soit plus précis.

_Je voudrais voir Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_Ben, tu ne perds pas de temps toi. Il vient à peine d'arriver en ville et tu te jettes déjà sur lui.

_Il est toujours là ? Demanda Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je crois, répondit Ino. Je ne l'ai pas vu passer.

_Bien, dit-il en prenant la direction des escaliers.

_Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Ino.

_Je monte le voir.

_Naruto, tu n'as rien à faire là…

_J'ferais vite t'inquiète, répondit le blond en montant les escaliers.

Ino soupira exaspéré, espérant que Hiashi ne trouverait pas le blond dans ses bureaux. Naruto sourit satisfait en voyant le brun sortir d'un bureau. Il n'aurait donc pas à le chercher. Il vit l'autre entrer dans les toilettes et le suivit sans se faire voir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le brun se passait de l'eau sur le visage, sans se préoccuper de lui. D'un pas rapide, il se plaça dans le dos de l'Uchiha et l'attrapa ferment par la taille. Sasuke sursauta légèrement et allait se libérer de la poigne de son agresseur, mais il se figea en reconnaissant le blond dans le miroir.

_Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, chaton, susurra Naruto près de son oreille.

Sasuke sentit un frisson parcourir tout ce corps. Les mains fermes posés sur sa hanche, et le torse finement musclé plaqué contre son dos, lui rappelait leur étreinte passionnée à Suna.

_Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, bien malgré moi.

Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il tentait de reprendre contenance et cherchait quoi dire pour ne pas passer pour un demeuré.

_Personne ne peut m'oublier, rétorqua-t-il en tentant de paraître sûr de lui.

En temps normal, il n'avait pas besoin de feindre d'être sûr de lui, mais cet homme, provoquait une étrange sensation en lui. Depuis Suna, il avait eu cette étrange impression et ça se confirmait de nouveau à Konoha.

_Et toi, as-tu pensé à moi ? Demanda le blond.

_Je ne vois pas la nécessité de penser à un de mes coups d'un soir.

_Tu veux dire de ton meilleur coup d'un soir.

_Ne te donne pas autant d'importance.

Naruto ricana doucement face à l'attitude du brun. Il se voulait arrogant, mais son corps le trahissait grandement : il voyait le trouble dans les yeux de l'autre, et avait senti son corps trembler légèrement lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans le miroir.

_Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'oublier ? Murmura l'Uzumaki en raffermissant sa poigne sur la taille du brun.

Sasuke voulut se soustraire de la poigne du blond, mais d'un geste rapide, Naruto lui plaqua les deux mains de part et d'autre du lavabo.

_Parce que tu as volé un bijou qui m'appartenait. Qu'en as-tu fait ?

_A ton avis crétin ? Lui dit Sasuke en soutenant son regard à travers le miroir.

_Ce pendentif avait beaucoup de valeur pour moi.

_Tu voudrais peut-être que je te fasse des excuses, dit Sasuke sur un ton ironique.

_Ce serait bien pour commencer…

_C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as volé en premier et je ne me souviens pas de tes excuses ! S'exclama Sasuke en tentant de se soustraire de nouveau de la poigne du blond, mais celui-ci avait clairement plus de force que lui.

_Maintenant c'est toi qui a une dette envers moi.

_Et si je ne compte pas la régler, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Rétorqua Sasuke en défiant le blond du regard.

_Tu le feras, souffla Naruto. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton mois d'essai vire au cauchemar.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'autre le menace de la sorte.

_Tu n'as aucun pouvoir dans cette entreprise.

_C'est vrai, mais je sais que Hiashi Hyuga est un homme très exigent, qui n'acceptera aucun écart d'un nouvel employé et surtout, que son neveu Neji, déteste toutes les nouvelles recrues par peur qu'elles soient meilleures que lui.

_En plus d'être un minable petit voleur, tu es un sale enfoiré.

_Merci du compliment. A ce soir chaton, souffla le blond avant de mordiller sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille gauche du brun.

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke se vit rougir dans le miroir et ne bougea pas, lorsque l'Uzumaki s'en alla. Il était perturbé par la situation : il ressentait de la colère, mais aussi du désir pour cet homme. Il se donna de petites claques sur la joue, afin de se reprendre.

_Je ne peux pas laisser un tel imbécile me perturber autant ! S'agaça-t-il contre lui-même.

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, il mit sa main dans la poche avant de son pantalon et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus son téléphone.

_L'enfoiré ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur sans un regard pour l'hôtesse et proféra quelques jurons en voyant l'Uzumaki pédaler à toute vitesse entre les véhicules. Il entra dans le hall, passablement énervé.

_Putain, fait chier, grogna-t-il.

_Excusez-moi, dit doucement Ino.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, et ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle.

_Il m'a dit de vous dire de regarder dans la poche avant gauche de votre pantalon.

Perplexe, le brun fit ce que l'hôtesse lui dit et en sorti une carte.

_Rasengan's club, murmura-t-il.

_C'est une boîte de nuit très réputée à Konoha.

Sous le regard noir de l'Uchiha, Ino se tut et reporta de nouveau son attention sur son ordinateur.

_Excusez-moi, finit par dire Sasuke.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire, puis continua son travail. Sasuke se rapprocha du comptoir, ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention de la blonde.

_Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici. Vous savez où c'est ?

Ino fit un grand sourire puis répondit au brun. Sasuke en profita pour se renseigner un petit peu sur l'Uzumaki.

Lorsque Sasuke rentra chez lui à la fin de sa journée, il sentit le stress le gagner en voyant l'heure avancer. Il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous imposé avec le blond.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's :) !

See you next time !

KnaD !


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce troisième chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les erreurs orthographiques et syntaxiques.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Sasuke se regarda pour la énième fois dans le miroir et soupira d'un air las.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais beau, dit-il en se regardant dans son miroir.

Il ôta sa tenue et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux.

_Ce n'est pas non plus un rendez-vous romantique, dit-il pour lui-même. Je vais y aller en mode cool et s'il n'est pas content c'est son problème.

Le jeune homme enfila un simple jeans et un tee-shirt.

 **~~O~~**

Naruto passa une dernière fois une main dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un style décoiffé, puis sourit pour lui-même face au miroir. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée : il était sûr que l'autre ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Il regarda de nouveau la photo de ses parents.

_Je peux bien m'amuser un peu avec lui, il m'a fait perdre le pendentif que tu m'avais offert.

_Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

_Ah, Iruka. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.

_Tu semblais tellement concentré. Tu t'es fait vraiment beau ce soir. J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui tu fais autant d'effort.

_J'ai l'habitude de m'apprêter ainsi quand je sors.

_Non, ce soir c'est différent.

Naruto ne nia pas, sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Iruka le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

_J'aimerais bien rencontrer ce jeune homme.

_Ben, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

_Donc tu envisages de me le présenter un jour. Te serais-tu enfin décidé à expérimenter une relation sérieuse ?

_Cesse donc d'interpréter les choses à ta manière. Je m'amuse, c'est tout ! Bon j'y vais !

Naruto tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son tuteur puis quitta l'appartement, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **~~O~~**

Lorsque Sasuke arriva devant le club, il se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant la tenue des personnes y entrant. Sur le coup, il maudit sa stupidité. Pourquoi avait-il changé sa tenue ?! Il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers le videur et le salua.

_Tu penses vraiment entrer comme ça ? Lui dit l'homme d'un air très sérieux.

_Je sais que ma tenue ne se prête pas à ce genre d'endroit, mais je ne compte pas vraiment rester. Je vais juste récupérer quelque chose…

_J't'ai donné l'impression de m'intéresser à ta vie ?

_Non, de toute façon tu ne dois pas comprendre le quart des mots que j'emploie. Laisse-moi passer, ce sera plus simple, répondit Sasuke légèrement vexé.

_Dégage d'ici avant que je ne décide de te refaire le portrait.

_Bon, ok, si tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer, tu peux au moins faire appeler la personne qui m'attend à l'intérieur, tenta le brun.

_J'ai l'air d'un messager ?

_Non, mais j'ai besoin de ce putain de téléphone donc tu vas me laisser passer! S'agaça Sasuke.

Le videur croisa ses bras et fixa l'Uchiha sans ciller. Sasuke regarda l'homme et se rendit compte qu'il avait peu de chance de passer en force. Il s'insulta de nouveau intérieurement d'avoir enlevé sa tenue : et tout ça, juste pour que l'autre ne pense pas qu'il s'était fait beau pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas repartir d'ici sans son téléphone de fonction, ça serait très mal vu par son patron. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce travail, juste à cause d'un bouffon. L'Uchiha prit sur lui et tenta d'être aimable.

_Je m'excuses, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de la sorte. C'est juste que la journée a été difficile. J'n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer….

_Salut Bee ! S'exclama un homme avec une sucette à la bouche.

_Salut Omoï !

_J'sais que je suis pas bien sapé ce soir, mais…

_Tu peux entrer, lui dit le videur.

_Merci vieux !

_Quoi ?! S'exclama Sasuke.

Le videur regarda Sasuke, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

_Pourquoi moi j'suis refoulé et pas lui ?! Sa tenue est pire que la mienne !

L'homme ne répondit pas et Sasuke se sentit d'autant plus vexé. Le brun s'avança pour entrer mais le videur se plaça face à lui.

_Tu penses aller où comme ça ?

_Laisse-moi passer.

_Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette avec un bon coup de pied au cul, casse-toi gentiment.

_Ne fais surtout pas ça Bee, je ne voudrais pas que tu abîme un si jolie cul.

Sasuke se figea en reconnaissant la voix dans son dos. Il se retourna et fusilla le blond du regard. L'autre se rapprocha de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est avec moi, dit Naruto au videur. Tu nous laisses entrer ?

_Je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit Bee en lançant un regard au brun.

_Merci.

Naruto fit signe à l'Uchiha de rentrer et celui-ci lança un regard noir au videur.

_Tu aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire, déclara Naruto en jaugeant Sasuke de la tête au pied.

_Je n'ai nullement envie de faire d'effort pour toi.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'attitude de son invité. Sasuke jeta un discret coup d'œil vers lui et trouvait qu'il était habillé avec goût. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, puis s'insulta intérieurement pour avoir pensé une telle chose.

_Ce que tu vois te plais ? Demanda Naruto.

_J'ai déjà vu mieux, répondit le brun en détournant la tête, sentant ses joues chauffer.

La musique devint plus forte au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Naruto présenta une carte à l'un des serveurs, et ce dernier les guida jusqu'à deux fauteuils autour d'une table, à l'étage. A travers une grande vitre, ils pouvaient voir la foule se déchainer sur la piste de danse, mais la musique était beaucoup moins forte dans cette pièce.

Sasuke observa l'endroit et trouva que c'était plutôt sympa et chic. Il faisait un peu tâche, mais il tenta de ne pas trop y penser. Les autres personnes présentes discutaient tranquillement sans se préoccuper d'eux.

_L'endroit te plaît ? Demanda le blond.

_Plus que la compagnie, répondit le brun en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Tu n'en as pas l'air, mais t'es un marrant. Ça me plait, déclara Naruto, un sourire charmeur au visage.

_Par contre toi, ça se voit que t'es con.

_Tu sais, un jour quelqu'un finira vraiment par abîmer ton jolie petit minois chaton. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'adresser au gens.

_Ça c'est mon problème. Et si tu me rendais mon téléphone.

_J'ai l'air con, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne le suis pas.

Le serveur qui les avait guidé à cette table revint avec deux verres, qu'il posa sur la table.

_Je n'ai pas commandé ça, déclara Sasuke.

_Quand je lui ai montré ma carte VIP, je lui ai commandé en même temps ces deux boissons.

_Tu veux me saouler ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te mettre dans mon lit, déclara le blond en fixant le brun, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Perturbé par le regard céuléen, l'Uchiha bu une gorgée de sa boisson et détourna les yeux de l'autre, pour tenter de reprendre consistance.

_Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Naruto, fier d'avoir provoqué une certaine gêne chez le brun.

_Ça ne te regarde pas. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour récupérer le téléphone.

_On pourrait profiter de cette belle soirée pour faire connaissance.

_Le peu que je sais de toi, me suffit pour savoir que tu n'es pas une personne intéressante.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'une personne intéressante, Sasuke.

Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps, en entendant l'autre susurrer son prénom. A chercher absolument à clouer le bec du blond, le brun ne se rendit même pas compte que l'autre avait finalement réussi à le faire dire, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_Je n'ai jamais été à Otto, mais s'il y a d'aussi beaux spécimens que toi, je crois que je devrais vraiment y faire un tour.

_Y a que le sexe qui t'intéresse ?!

_Non, mais je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Et toi ?

_Je crois que j'ai suffisamment parlé de moi ce soir.

_Tu as raison, trêve de bavardage. Et si on allait sur la piste ? Proposa l'Uzumaki en se levant.

_Je travaille demain, rends-moi mon téléphone.

_Sois pas si sérieux. Et puis si tu veux récupérer ton téléphone…

Le blond tendit une main au brun, le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke le fixa, un peu excédé, et se leva sans prendre la main tendue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste, il sentit Naruto se coller dans son dos et commencer à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Il se sentit mal à l'aise au début, puis finit par se laisser aller par l'ambiance. Bien malgré lui, le corps de l'Uzumaki, lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

_Suis-moi, on va terminer la soirée ailleurs, souffla le blond au creux de l'oreille de l'Uchiha.

Sans émettre la moindre résistance, Sasuke se laissa entraîner hors de la boîte de nuit et constata que l'autre l'emmenait dans un petit hôtel, en face. Le blond ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil ayant déjà réservé et alla directement devant sa porte. Il sortit les clés de sa poche, puis ouvrit prestement la porte. Le cœur battant Sasuke le regarda faire. Le blond l'attira contre lui, puis le plaqua contre la porte refermée, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sasuke émit un gémissement, étouffé par leur baiser, en sentant l'érection du blond cogner contre le sien. Naruto glissa ses lèvres contre la mâchoire du brun, puis descendit à son cou, qu'il suçota avidement. L'Uchiha ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de son partenaire et haleta un peu plus en sentant sa peau être aspirée par cette bouche délicieuse. Le brun raffermi sa prise sur l'épaule de l'autre en le sentant le soulever. A cet instant, sa raison n'était plus. Son esprit était totalement embrumé par le désir qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme et par le plaisir qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Allongé sur le dos, sa nudité cachée par le drap, Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant un portable apparaître dans son champ de vision.

_Je crois que ça t'appartient, lui dit Naruto, allongé à côté de lui.

_Il récupéra doucement l'objet de la main du blond.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sasuke se sentit un peu mal. Il se redressa en tenant fermement le drap autour de sa taille et s'assit dos au blond. Naruto se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Le brun avait la sensation de revivre la scène dans la chambre à Suna. Il sentit de nouveau le poids du blond sur le lit, puis son souffle dans sa nuque.

_Je t'ai laissé de quoi te rappeler de moi quelques jours, le temps d'un autre rendez-vous, chuchota le blond en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule nu de l'Uchiha.

Naruto se redressa puis s'en alla, laissant les clés sur la table de nuit.

Sasuke se maudit intérieurement d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Il se leva rageusement et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il rendit les clés à l'accueil, il vit la réceptionniste rougir en le regardant, mais ne se préoccupa nullement du comportement de la jeune femme. Une fois chez lui, le brun prit une bonne douche, puis se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Il ôta le pendentif du blond du tiroir de sa table de nuit et l'observa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de le rendre au blond. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par cette longue journée.

Naruto rentra chez lui, plus que satisfait de la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il tenait dans ses mains le portefeuille du brun. Il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : soit la pièce d'identité du brun, son permis de conduire, quelques billets et une photo de lui avec un homme lui ressemblant, mais un peu plus âgé. Il rangea le tout dans le tiroir de sa commode, puis alla prendre une douche. Il s'installa tranquillement dans son lit, puis s'endormit le cœur léger.

 **~~O~~**

Passablement énervé, Sasuke fixait le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou. Il ne s'était pas, du tout, rendu compte de ça hier soir. Il ne pouvait pas mettre une chemise, ni un polo, les autres le remarqueraient. Il récupéra agacé, un col roulé dans sa penderie et l'enfila.

Après avoir cherché inlassablement son portefeuille dans tout l'appartement, le brun grogna de frustration en pensant de nouveau à Naruto.

_C'est certainement cet enfoiré qui me l'a volé ! Fais chier ! J'vais le buter ce type !

Il alla récupérer son passeport, puis prit rageusement sa sacoche sur la table et sortit de chez lui en fermant la porte dans un fracas. Il regarda la voiture de fonction qu'on lui avait attribuée à son arrivée à l'entreprise et ne sut s'il devait la prendre. Vu sa veine, à coup sûr il se ferait arrêter par un agent de police, alors il décida d'utiliser les transports. Il verrait plus tard si l'autre se manifeste.

En entrant dans l'entreprise il croisa Neji et fronça les sourcils en le voyant le regarder de la tête au pied, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? J'espère qu'il ne compte pas m'emmerder aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, grogna Sasuke en entrant dans son bureau. Il s'installa puis commença à travailler sur le projet du centre de bien-être. Il releva la tête de son travail que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

_J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer sans frapper.

_T'ais-je donné l'impression de vouloir t'obéir ?

_Non, mais je saurais te faire obéir la prochaine fois.

_Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit le Hyuga.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sasuke en voyant Neji poser un sac sur son bureau.

_Comme tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous, j'ai ramené le déjeuner à toi.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans ? Demanda Sasuke d'un air suspicieux.

_Du cyanure, c'est plutôt efficace, répondit le Hyuga platement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

_T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, dit Sasuke.

_Pas plus bizarre que toi…Alors, on mange ?

Sasuke rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur, puis fit de la place sur son bureau. Neji sortit les plats du sac et les disposa sur le bureau. Le sourire aux lèvres, il gouta dans chaque plat, sous le regard de Sasuke.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Tu es donc sûr que rien n'est empoisonné, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Le Hyuga s'installa sur le siège face à Sasuke, puis commença à manger. Par politesse, Sasuke se servit et fit la conversation avec lui. L'Uchiha avait sans cesse l'impression que le Hyuga était hypocrite, qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Il avait senti dès leur première rencontre qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Il espérait juste que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de garder son travail.

_Merci pour le déjeuner, dit Sasuke en rangeant les plateaux dans le sac en papier.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Neji en se levant pour l'aider.

Sasuke sortit de son bureau précédé du Hyuga et se rendit aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie. Pendant qu'il se lavait les mains, il vit le Hyuga entrer, puis rester debout à l'observer.

_Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard insistant de l'autre.

_Non, aucun.

Il s'essuya les mains, puis avança vers la porte, devant laquelle se trouvait le Hyuga. Neji s'avança puis s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser passer. Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement du Hyuga, mais ne préféra pas se poser plus de questions. A peine eut-il dépassé l'autre, qu'il sentit deux mains saisir sa taille et un corps se coller au sien.

_Lâche-moi Hyuga ! S'écria Sasuke en se libérant de la prise de l'autre.

_Ne fais pas ta prude, je sais que tu aimes ça, insista Neji en s'approchant de nouveau.

Sans trop réfléchir, Sasuke lui asséna un coup de poing lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de l'enlacer. Neji recula légèrement sous l'attaque.

_Enfoiré, grogna Neji en posant une main sur sa joue endolori. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir fait ça.

_Approche ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, déclara Sasuke en lançant un regard noir au Hyuga.

Neji soutint son regard, puis au bout de quelques secondes, un nouveau sourire naquit sur son visage.

_J't'ai vu hier soir avec le coursier….pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir comment la soirée s'est terminée entre vous, déclara le Hyuga en parcourant du regard la silhouette de l'Uchiha.

_Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

Neji laissa échapper un petit ricanement, et continua de fixer son homologue.

_Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours réussi à convaincre mon oncle de licencier les architectes qu'il embauchait. Mais peut-être que pour toi, je pourrais faire une exception.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes faveurs.

_Les temps sont durs. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'offre d'emploi sur le marché, tu devrais réfléchir avant de refuser ma proposition.

_Jamais tu ne poseras un seul de tes doigts sur moi, rétorqua Sasuke froidement.

_On verra bien Uchiha.

Sasuke se retourna et sortit des toilettes, une rage envahissant tout son être.

_Tu finiras bien par baisser ton froc, souffla Neji une fois la porte des toilettes fermées.

 **~~O~~**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Neji dans les toilettes. Le Hyuga n'avait plus eu de gestes déplacés envers lui : il l'ignorait. Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il sentait que l'autre lui préparait un sale coup.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du blond, et n'avait pas voulu l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Ce matin, le brun avait finalement décidé de prendre sa voiture sans ses papiers pour se rendre à son travail. Il entra tranquillement dans le hall.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Haruno, dit-il à la jeune femme à l'accueil.

_Monsieur Uchiha ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

_Ben, je travaille ici, répondit Sasuke en regardant la rosée étrangement.

_Je sais, mais vous êtes censé être à l'aéroport actuellement.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke plus sérieusement.

_Ben, vous devez vous rendre ce matin au pays du thé avec monsieur Hyuga par rapport au projet du spa. Tous les architectes qui travaillent sur ce dossier seront là.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?

_Je n'en sais rien.

_Merde ! L'avion est à quelle heure ?

_Attendez une minute, dit Sakura en cherchant l'information sur son ordinateur.

Sasuke pianota nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir, et n'avait qu'une envie : étrangler Neji et cette pute de secrétaire.

_C'est dans quarante-cinq minutes, déclara Sakura.

_Avec cette circulation, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'arriver à l'aéroport, dit-il pour lui-même.

_J'ai peut-être une solution. Attendez.

Sakura prit son téléphone puis appela quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques secondes, son interlocuteur décrocha.

_Sakura ? C'est étrange que tu m'appelle à cette heure-ci sur ton téléphone.

_Salut Kakashi ! C'est parce que je voudrais que tu me rendes un p'tit service.

_J't'écoute.

_J'aurais besoin d'un de tes coursiers pour amener quelqu'un le plus vite possible à l'aéroport.

Sasuke tiqua légèrement mais ne dit rien. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Naruto.

_Il y a beaucoup de livraisons aujourd'hui.

_S'il te plait Kakashi.

_Ok, mais tu m'en dois une, soupira l'homme.

_Merci !

_Où dois-je envoyer le coursier ?

_A BYAKUGAN.

_Ok !

Sakura raccrocha et regarda Sasuke tout sourire.

_Vous aurez peut-être une chance d'arriver à temps à l'aéroport.

_Merci.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour votre billet.

Sasuke alla à son bureau récupérer quelques documents, il vérifia qu'il avait toujours son passeport dans sa sacoche, puis se rendit à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Il passa un coup de fil à Hinata et Saï pour savoir s'ils avaient eu connaissance de ce voyage, mais il semblerait que Tenten se soit abstenue de leur informer de ce déplacement. Il regarda sa montre nerveusement tout en scrutant les alentours, à la recherche d'un coursier. Ne pouvant tenir en place, il commença à faire les cents pas. Il releva la tête en entendant le bruit d'un scooter à proximité.

_Salut chaton.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi.

_Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment, puis tenta de garder son calme.

_On a pas vraiment le temps de parler. Mon vol est dans trente minutes et…..on y sera jamais à temps, souffla l'Uchiha dépité.

_Monte chaton.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Tu veux prendre ce vol ou pas ?

Sasuke jaugea l'Uzumaki quelques secondes, puis prit le casque qu'il lui tendait et s'installa derrière lui.

_Accroche-toi !

Sasuke regretta dès les premières secondes d'être monté sur ce scooter. Il crut mourir à plusieurs reprises en voyant le blond slalomer rapidement entre les véhicules. Bien malgré, il s'accrocha fortement à l'Uzumaki, n'étant pas habitué à autant de stress sur la route.

_On y est ! S'exclama Naruto en coupant le moteur.

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux et relâcha doucement sa prise autour de Naruto. Il observa le bâtiment un peu désorienté, puis regarda sa montre rapidement.

_Tu as fait vraiment vite, déclara le brun épaté.

_Mais ça ne servira à rien si tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita rapidement à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Avec l'aide du blond, il passa devant tous les autres passagers sans devoir s'expliquer, Naruto se chargeant de cette tâche.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, et le brun souffla un bon coup, lorsqu'il entra dans l'avion. Il chercha sa place, et vit Neji et Tenten discuter tranquillement. Il serra les poings, mais ne montra rien de sa colère sur son visage.

_Neji, Tenten, dit-il platement pour les saluer.

_Sasuke? Dit Neji un peu surpris.

Tenten le salua un peu mal à l'aise.

Sasuke s'installa et resta silencieux quelques instants. Après que l'avion ait décollé, il rompit le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes entre eux.

_Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement Hyuga. Je ferais tout pour remporter ce projet et devenir indispensable pour ton oncle.

_Si c'est la guerre que tu veux Uchiha, prépare toi à perdre.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent durant quelques secondes. Tenten, se trouvant entre les deux, se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé au cours du voyage. L'esprit un peu plus calme, Sasuke pensa à Naruto et se rendit compte, que dans toute sa précipitation, qu'il n'avait même pas remercié le blond.

 **~~O~~**

De retour à Konoha en début de soirée, Sasuke était exténué. Neji et Tenten étaient parti de leur côté et il s'avançait tranquillement vers les taxis.

_Je te dépose quelque part chaton ?

Sasuke se retourna à l'entente de cette voix.

_Que fais-tu ici ?

_Sakura m'a dit que tu revenais en fin d'après-midi, alors comme je voulais un peu de compagnie ce soir...

_Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie, j'suis exténué.

_Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

_Une autre fois Uzumaki….

_Tu ne peux pas me refuser un dîner après ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce matin, insista le blond un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke soupira puis finit par accepter, trop fatigué pour tenir tête au blond.

_On se rejoint où ?

_C'est moi qui te conduis, pas…

_Je préfère prendre un taxi, le coupa Sasuke.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je préfère.

_Oh ! Tu ne veux pas que je sache où tu habites, ricana Naruto. Tu sais, je pourrais le savoir facilement ça. Allez, fais pas ton difficile, ma voiture est juste à côté.

Sasuke hésita un instant puis suivit le blond. Après quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble. Sasuke monta seul dans son appartement, prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il rejoignit Naruto dans sa voiture, et comme convenu, ils allèrent dîner dans un endroit tranquille. Sasuke fut étonné que le blond n'ait fait aucune allusion au sexe dans leur discussion.

_Te voilà chez toi, dit Naruto en garant sa voiture devant l'immeuble de l'Uchiha.

_Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, lui dit Sasuke.

_Ah oui ! J'avais déjà oublié, déclara l'Uzumaki en posant le portefeuille de la main tendue de Sasuke.

_Mais bien sûr, dit Sasuke.

Le brun ouvrit le portefeuille et vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

_Hey chaton.

_J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appe…..

Sasuke ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres du blond s'étant plaquées contre les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Sasuke repoussa l'Uzumaki et sortit prestement de la voiture.

_Ça ne va pas d'embrasser les gens sans prévenir !

_Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire.

Sasuke se détourna de Naruto et commença à avancer vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

_Hey ! J'ai même pas droit à un « bonne nuit » ! S'exclama le blond.

Sasuke s'arrêta puis se retourna vers l'Uzumaki. Il aurait voulu l'insulter pour le perturber autant, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent dans les siens, aucune injure ne franchit ses lèvres.

_Merci…pour ce matin, finit par dire l'Uchiha pour ne pas paraître plus ridicule.

_De rien chaton.

Sasuke se détourna de nouveau du blond et rentra dans l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il referma les portes de son appartement, il posa sa main doucement sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

_Il ne faut pas que je me laisse avoir par ce type, sinon, il finira par me voler bien plus que du matériel, souffla le brun.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Jespère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's:)!

See you next time!

KnaD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Citron: Coucou! C'est vrai que le résumé n'est pas accrocheur, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment présenter l'histoire. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'es donné la peine d'aller lire et surtout que ça t'ait plu. Merci!**

 **Mel: Je suis ravie de savoir que mes histoires te plaisent:)! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite de celle-ci. Merci!**

 **Dr LoLo: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plait ainsi que le caractère attribué aux personnages ;)! Merci!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Un sourire au visage, Sasuke serrait la main de Jirõchõ Wasabi. Après la présentation des deux projets, l'homme avait été séduit par la proposition de son équipe. Il jubilait intérieurement en voyant la rage contenue de Neji.

_Je vous contacte sous peu pour vous donner ma réponse définitive, dit Jirõchõ.

_Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez meilleure offre, déclara Hiashi confiant, en serrant la main de l'homme.

_J'ai encore une proposition à voir, mais il sera difficile de faire mieux. Votre architecte a fait du bon travail.

Hiashi accompagna Jirõchõ et ses conseillers à la sortie. Sasuke félicita et remercia Hinata et Saï pour le travail qu'ils avaient fourni, puis s'approcha de Neji.

_Tu ne me félicite pas Hyuga.

_Rien n'est décidé. Il se peut que la dernière offre soit meilleure que la tienne.

_C'est vrai. Mais qu'importe, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai proposé quelque chose de mieux que toi, ce qui me garantit une place dans l'entreprise.

_Pour combien de temps Uchiha, déclara Neji en serrant la mâchoire.

Hiashi entra de nouveau dans la salle de conférence et vint féliciter Sasuke.

_Grâce à toi, nous allons récupérer ce gros contrat.

_Je n'ai fait que mon travail monsieur Hyuga.

_Ton contrat est déjà prêt. Mon assistante te fera parvenir une copie pour que tu en prennes connaissance. J'espère que tu resteras parmi nous.

_J'y compte bien, répondit Sasuke en jetant un regard à Neji.

Lorsque le jeune Uchiha se retrouva seul dans son bureau, il s'installa satisfait dans son siège et laissa échapper un rire de soulagement. Il avait réussi sa période d'essai! Il prit son téléphone et appela son frère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes avant qu'Itachi ne le laisse pour aller travailler. Il appela ensuite ses amis pour partager sa joie. Après avoir raccroché, il regarda son téléphone et le tritura entre ses doigts. Il avait envie d'appeler Naruto. Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres et fit défiler la liste de contacts jusqu'au prénom du blond.

_Et puis merde, s'exclama-t-il en lançant l'appel.

Il sentit une boule se loger dans son ventre à la première tonalité. Il se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir appelé le blond et allait raccrocher, mais une voix se fit entendre.

_Naruto Uzumaki je vous écoute! S'exclama le blond légèrement essoufflé.

Le brun ne sut quoi dire, ayant été pris de cours par la rapidité de l'autre. Il entendait le souffle de l'Uzumaki, qui semblait être en mouvement.

Naruto rangea rapidement son vélo et s'introduit dans l'immeuble où il devait livrer un colis. Il avait décroché sans même regarder l'identité de son interlocuteur et interpella de nouveau ce dernier en l'absence de réponse.

_Allô?!

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, le blond regarda l'écran de son téléphone afin de voir le nom affiché et sourit doucement.

_Euh...

_Chaton c'est toi?! C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles. Que se passe-t-il, je te manque ?

Le brun se racla la gorge et tenta de se ressaisir.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui me précipite sur mon téléphone, répondit-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

_Kit main libre chaton, je suis coursier, rétorqua Naruto d'un ton amusé. Alors, pour quelles raisons tu m'appelles?

Se sentant un peu ridicule à ne pas savoir quoi dire, le brun décida de mettre cours à la conversation.

_Pour rien, je me suis juste trompé de numéro. Je vais d'ailleurs raccroché, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer.

_C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais entendu. Avoue, je t'ai manqué.

_On s'est vu il n'y a même pas deux jours.

_C'est vrai! Comment pourrais-je oublier, vu le délicieux moment qu'on a partagé.

Sasuke se sentit rougir à ce souvenir et une certaine partie de son anatomie réagit un peu trop à son goût.

_J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler de ces futilités. J'ai un appel important à passer...

_Tu voulais qu'on se voit ce soir chaton? Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais c'n'est pas possible. On...

_Pour moi non plus c'n'est pas possible. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

_Du monde non, mais de ton monde, oui.

_T'es vraiment un crétin et un sale prétencieux, cracha Sasuke agacé par l'assurance du blond.

_J'adore quand tu commence à sortir les griffes chaton, ça m'excite. Attends une minute, rajouta le blond.

_Je raccr...

_Salut beauté!

_Tu as fait vite, s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le brun avait bien deviné que l'Uzumaki était en train d'effectuer une livraison, mais malgré cela il ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé et blessé. Sans un mot, il raccrocha, posa le téléphone sur le bureau et souffla bruyamment en s'adossant un peu plus à son siège. Il réalisa qu'il n'était sans doute pas le seul à qui l'Uzumaki faisait du charme et il se sentit mal à ce constat.

_Je suis vraiment pathétique, soupira-t-il.

 **xxOxx**

En rentrant chez lui à la fin de la journée, Sasuke prit une bonne douche, puis s'installa confortablement dans son canapé pour étudier son contrat. Lorsqu'il leva le nez du document, il constata qu'il faisait déjà sombre. Il alla en cuisine et ouvrit ses placards.

_Si j'étais à Otto, je serais au restaurant avec mes potes et mon frère pour fêter l'événement, souffla le brun en refermant ses placards.

Il décida de passer commande et regarda les différents flyers des restos du coin qui traînaient dans un de ses tiroirs. Au moment où il allait appeler, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

_Qui ça peut bien être ?

Le brun se leva doucement et s'avança silencieusement vers la porte. Il regarda à travers le judas et se figea en voyant Naruto. Son cœur battit agréablement dans sa poitrine et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il songea à son mensonge. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et souffla doucement pour retrouver son calme avant d'ouvrir.

_Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? Dit-il platement en ouvrant la porte.

_Bonsoir chaton.

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_Ino m'a dit que ton projet avait eu un franc succès, alors je me suis dit que c'est le genre de chose qui se fête, déclara l'Uzumaki en agitant la bouteille de champagne dans sa main visible. Et puis, j'ai ramené aussi de quoi manger, rajouta-t-il en montrant un sac plastique dans l'autre main. Tu me laisses entrer ?

_Tu n'avais pas autre chose de prévu?

_Annulation, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul dans cette situation ce soir.

_J'ai préféré étudier mon contrat, rétorquais-je.

_Il ne doit vraiment pas être doué pour que tu préfères être en tête à tête avec un tas de papiers...

_Tu penses que tu vaux mieux?

Le blond allait rétorquer, mais Sasuke le devança.

_Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, tu es toujours sur le pas de la porte.

_Ne me dis pas que tu vas me claquer la porte au nez, ricana le blond amusé par l'attitude du brun.

_Et pourquoi pas? Rétorqua Sasuke en tentant de paraître sérieux.

_Parce que je t'apporte la boisson, le plat de résistance, et le dessert, déclara Naruto en désignant son corps du doigt pour finir.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de son visiteur. Le blond s'approcha un peu plus et se pencha lentement vers l'oreille de l'Uchiha. Sasuke sentit un frisson parcourir son corps dû à cette étroite proximité, mais tenta de paraître imperturbable.

_Et ce n'est que de la bonne qualité. Tu ne peux pas dire non à tout ça. Surtout si tu as très faim, comme moi, chuchota le blond.

Les joues du brun se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge et il se recula pour mettre un peu de distance entre Naruto et lui. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'Uzumaki et sourit discrètement dos à lui, en refermant la porte. Naruto entra et sans attendre installa le tout sur la table basse du salon en poussant légèrement le canapé.

_Que fais-tu ? Il y a une table, je te ferais remarquer, s'exclama Sasuke en le voyant faire.

_On sera mieux ici, rétorqua Naruto en mettant deux cousins par terre.

_J'vais prendre deux coupes, déclara Sasuke laissant le blond faire à sa guise.

Depuis que le brun s'était assis près de Naruto, son cœur ne cessait de faire des siennes. Ils étaient trop proches. Les yeux céruléens posés sur lui et l'aisance du blond ne faisaient que le troubler un peu plus. Ça l'énervait de se sentir si faible face à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour l'Uzumaki. Il avait pensé que ça lui passerait, mais voilà un mois qu'ils se côtoient et il était toujours fébrile face à l'autre.

_Ta présentation a eu lieu ce matin ou cet après-midi? Demanda Naruto l'air de rien.

_Ce matin, répondit Sasuke après avoir pris une bouchée de son plat.

_Connaissant Hiashi, j'imagine qu'il t'a immédiatement fait savoir qu'il voulait de toi dans son équipe.

_Je vois que tu connais bien les Hyuga. Je me demande bien comment ?

_Donc tu savais tout ça avant de m'appeler.

Sasuke avala difficilement ce qu'il était en train de mâcher comprenant ce que le blond sous-entendait.

_Je suis flatté que tu ais pensé à moi dans une pareille circonstance, rajouta Naruto en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'Uchiha.

_Ne va rien t'imaginer Uzumaki, s'exclama Sasuke en s'éloignant légèrement du blond. Je me suis juste trompé.

_Tu es vraiment mignon chaton quand tu rougis, dit le blond le sourire aux lèvres en se redressant.

L'Uzumaki prit la bouteille de champagne placée dans un seau à glace, puis servit une coupe au brun avant d'en faire de même pour lui.

_Je lève mon verre à ta réussite, déclara Naruto avant de faire tinter son verre contre celui de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke but tout son verre voulant faire passer rapidement son malaise. Naruto le servit de nouveau amusé par sa réaction.

_Maintenant que tu t'es rendu indispensable aux yeux de Hiashi Hyuga, je n'ai plus vraiment de moyen de pression sur toi.

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, dit Sasuke en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

_Ah ! Donc ça ne t'a pas déplu tant que ça de régler ta dette envers moi...Tu admets donc que tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait…

Sasuke se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir en voyant le sourire victorieux du blond.

_Je n'admets rien du tout. Toi où un autre, qu'importe. Du moment que je peux évacuer ma frustration, déclara le brun d'un ton léger.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire clair face à l'entêtement de l'Uchiha. Durant ce mois, malgré les protestations du brun, il ne résistait pas bien longtemps à ses charmes. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui : il lui mangeait dans la main.

_Donc je ne te manquerais pas, déclara le blond en regardant l'Uchiha avec insistance.

_Non, répondit le brun avec empressement.

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus de Sasuke et lui tint le bras, pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne.

_Tu es sûr de ça…Parce que ton corps semble dire le contraire….

Le souffle légèrement saccadé à cause des battements effrénés de son cœur, Sasuke tentait vainement de soutenir le regard de l'autre.

_Tu en as envie, souffla Naruto à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'Uchiha.

_Non. Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le crois, répondit Sasuke en tentant de garder un minimum de fierté.

_Dommage, je ne pourrais pas mettre en pratique toutes les idées coquines qui me passent actuellement par la tête.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'Uzumaki s'éloigner, terminer son verre, puis se lever.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla-t-il.

_Ben, je rentre chez moi. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de ton temps chaton.

Sasuke se leva, très frustré. Le blond l'avait ouvertement chauffé depuis son arrivée et là, il se cassait comme si de rien n'était. Il fit un sourire forcé et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

_Bien que ce collier eût énormément de valeur pour moi, je considère que ta dette est réglée.

_Autant pour moi, répondit Sasuke platement.

_J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de te croiser ailleurs que dans les bureaux de BYAKUGAN.

_Traîte-moi de pantouflard tant que t'y es, rétorqua le brun.

_T'en est pas loin chaton, s'exclama Naruto en commençant à s'éloigner. A très bientôt j'espère !

Sasuke regarda le blond se placer face à l'ascenseur et appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Pour ne pas paraître stupide, il n'attendit pas l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et ferma la porte de son appartement. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il avait envie de lui. Il aurait voulu de bien plus qu'une simple discussion. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre ouvertement. Il avait espéré que Naruto prenne l'initiative comme à chacune de leur rencontre, mais ce soir il en avait décidé autrement: même pas un baiser! Les mains du brun se cramponnèrent un peu plus à la poignée de la porte sous l'hésitation : devait-il l'inviter à plus ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur. Sans réussir à se retenir, il rouvrit la porte et interpella le blond. Ce dernier, qui était dans l'ascenseur, eut un sourire victorieux, puis s'avança pour empêcher les portes de se refermer.

_Tu veux autre chose chaton ?

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, souffla le brun.

Naruto s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'Uchiha, le regard plein de désir.

_Dis-le moi, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit un agréable frisson parcourir son corps et ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Naruto répondit avidement au baiser en poussant son amant à l'intérieur. D'un geste souple, il referma la porte avec ses pieds, tout en continuant d'embrasser l'Uchiha.

_Dis-le moi, insista le blond entre deux baisers.

Perdu dans les sensations grisantes provoquées par la bouche et les mains de l'Uzumaki sur son corps, Sasuke laissa s'exprimer pleinement ses émotions.

_Je te veux...J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante sous l'excitation.

L'esprit totalement embrumé par le désir, l'Uchiha guida le blond vers sa chambre. Cette nuit, le calme habituel régnant dans l'appartement, laissa place aux plaintes de plaisir des deux amants.

 **xxOxx**

Sasuke papillonna doucement des yeux et s'étira souplement dans son lit. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, vu que son portable n'était pas dans la chambre, mais il sentait que c'était l'heure de se lever. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se figea en voyant le blond endormi à côté de lui. Après leur étreinte passionnée, il s'était endormi avant que l'autre ne s'en aille, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait resté. Il le trouvait beau et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques minutes. Il eut envie de le toucher et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau de son corps, mais il se retint en le voyant bouger légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, afin de faire taire ses pensées coquines, il se décida à réveiller le blond.

_Hey ! Uzumaki, lève-toi.

_Hm, grogna le blond en se tournant dos à l'Uchiha.

_Lève-toi abruti, tu es dans mon lit, gronda le brun en bousculant un peu plus son amant.

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant un peu plus.

_Tu es vraiment casse-pieds le matin chaton, répliqua Naruto en se tournant face à l'Uchiha.

_Tu risques de me trouver encore plus désagréable, si tu ne bouges pas ton cul de mon lit.

Le blond se redressa et repoussa l'Uchiha en le surplombant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile, déclara Sasuke d'une voix étranglée.

_Tu m'as dit de bouger mon cul de ton lit, c'est ce que j'ai fait, déclara le blond tout sourire.

_Idiot, souffla le brun quelque peu perturbé.

L'Uzumaki vint embrassé le cou de son amant et mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

_Je voudrais qu'on continue de se voir, susurra le blond en continuant de baiser le cou opalin.

Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et demeura quelques secondes silencieux. Est-ce bien raisonnable de continuer ?

_Et toi ? Demanda Naruto en se redressant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne maîtrisait rien dans cette relation, mais étrangement les sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait, bien qu'elles l'effraient, étaient grisantes. Il détestait succomber aussi facilement aux avances de l'autre, mais c'était tellement agréable de céder à la tentation. Comment résister alors que son corps était tout contre le sien, que ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes et que son regard lui donnait la sensation d'être unique.

_Moi aussi, souffla le brun.

Naruto fit un fin sourire, puis vint embrasser tendrement les lèvres du brun. Doucement, une main opaline se posa sur le dos légèrement bronzé de l'Uzumaki alors que l'autre glissait délicatement entre les mèches blondes. Une douce chaleur prit place dans le bas ventre de l'Uchiha, sous les caresses et le baiser de son amant. La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans la pièce et lentement Naruto mit au baiser.

_Il faut que j'y aille, c'est sans doute Kakashi, mon patron, dit-il à voix basse.

_Je dois moi aussi me préparer si je ne veux pas être en retard, déclara le brun un peu perturbé par les quelques minutes de tendresse qu'ils venaient de partagé.

Naruto déposa furtivement ses lèvres dans le cou opalin, puis se leva souplement pour permettre à Sasuke d'en faire de même. Le blond récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés au sol et s'habilla rapidement.

_On s'appelle ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en se rendant à la porte de la chambre.

Sasuke, assis au bord de son lit, acquiesça de la tête, ayant la sensation de s'être jeter tout seul dans la gueule du loup.

_Naruto ?

Le concerné se retourna, pour écouter ce que l'Uchiha avait à lui dire. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le brun eut envie de lui demander la raison d'un tel baiser, mais il se reprit: c'était sans doute lui qui se faisait des films.

_Essaie de partir sans rien me voler.

_Je vais essayer, répondit le blond en ricanant.

Après le départ de l'Uzumaki, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir su résister à cet homme.

 **xxOxx**

_Ton patron ne s'est pas foutu de toi ! S'exclama Itachi après que Sasuke lui ait résumé brièvement les termes du contrat.

_C'est vrai, mais le plus réjouissant pour moi, c'est la tronche de son neveu chaque fois qu'il me croise. Je vois bien que ça l'emmerde que j'ai proposé mieux que lui.

_Fais quand même attention. La jalousie pousse certaines personnes à faire n'importe quoi.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je gère.

_J'espère bien. Sinon, tu me parle de boulot, mais tu ne me dis pas si tu t'es fait des amis.

_Tu sais, j'ai déjà mes amis à Otto.

_Oui, mais maintenant tu vis à Konoha. Il faut que tu sortes, que tu rencontres des gens, au lieu de t'enfermer chez toi…

_Si c'est ce qui te préoccupe, ça m'arrive de sortir.

_Ah oui ? Avec qui ?

_Des collègues de travail.

_Seulement des collègues ? Dit Itachi taquin.

_C'est quoi toutes ses questions, s'agaça Sasuke.

_Je m'intéresse juste à toi, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, répondit doucement Itachi. Je te trouve bien nerveux, tu ne me cache rien petit frère ?

_Non.

_Si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke hésitait à parler de Naruto à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils ne prenaient rendez-vous que pour baiser. Son cœur se serra d'ailleurs à ce constat.

_Sasuke ?

_C'est compliqué Itachi, soupira le cadet.

_J'ai du temps explique-moi.

Sasuke passa une main lasse sur son visage et se redressa sur son lit.

_Je vois effectivement quelqu'un, mais….entre nous…c'n'est que sexuel.

_Ok.

_Je te déçois, rétorqua Sasuke avant que son frère rajoute quoi que ce soit.

_Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie privée, je n'ai pas à te juger…Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est que sexuel ?

_Oui.

_Pourtant, j'ai cru percevoir un peu de déception dans ta voix à ce constat. Tu as des sentiments pour cet homme ?

_Non...J'sais pas. J'suis confus…Je crois qu'au début ce n'était qu'une forte attraction…mais maintenant, j'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je n'arrive pas à lui résister quand il est près de moi.

_Tu n'es pas confus, tu n'as juste pas trouver le courage de dire à cet homme ce que tu ressens pour lui.

_Et tu as fait ce diagnostic en moins de cinq minutes ! Epargne-moi ta psychologie à deux balles Itachi.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison.

_Non, tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce bouffon !

_Alors, pourquoi tu t'énerve autant ?

_Parce que ce que tu dis est totalement stupide !

_Donc, tout est clair pour toi. Pourquoi es-tu confus dans ce cas ?

_Tu me saoule Itachi !

_Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

Sasuke ne répliqua rien car il savait que son frère avait raison. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants au téléphone tentant de se ressaisir. Voilà trois jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'Uzumaki. Le blond ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis son départ, ce matin-là, de son appartement.

_Sas'ke.

_Il a voulu qu'on continue de se voir. C'est lui qui l'a proposé. Il peut avoir n'importe qui dans son lit, mais il me l'a proposé...et j'ai dit oui.

_Alors demande lui s'il envisage une relation sérieuse avec toi.

_Il ne m'a pas appelé depuis sa proposition. Silence radio.

_Appelle-le dans ce cas et demande lui.

_Je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser davantage.

_En amour on n'est jamais ridicule.

_Je l'appellerais pas Itachi et n'insiste pas.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si lâche!

_Je ne suis pas lâche!

_Alors tu vas te bouger le cul. Cesse de te morfondre et va parler ouvertement à cet homme. S'il se moque de toi, tu mets fin à cette histoire.

_Je n'y arriverais pas. Chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser.

_Tu préfère attendre qu'il se lasse de toi et qu'il te jette ensuite comme une merde.

_C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je savais que tu ne me comprendrais pas!

_Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi!

_J'en ai assez de cette conversation.

_Sas'ke

Le brun ne laissa pas son aîné en dire davantage et raccrocha le téléphone en émettant un grognement de frustration. Son téléphone sonna, mais sachant que c'était son frère, il ne regarda pas. Au bout d'un énième appel, il finit par décrocher, agacé.

_Itachi, fiche-moi la paix !

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a besoin de se détendre, dit Naruto d'un ton taquin.

Sasuke se redressa un peu plus à l'entente de la voix chaude du blond et passa nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Il eut envie de lui demander la raison d'un tel silence, de faire comme son frère le lui avait conseillé, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas passé pour un mec lourd.

_Désolé….J'pensais que c'était mon frère.

_T'excuses pas pour ça chaton. Ton agressivité agit comme un aphrodisiaque sur moi. Je crois que moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin de me détendre.

_On t'a déjà dit que tu n'es pas net comme mec, dit Sasuke d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

_Oui, et j'en ai rien à foutre…

_Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, soupira le brun. Sinon, tu m'appelles pourquoi ?

_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_Je travaille demain.

_J'ai envie de te voir. Je t'attendrais ce soir à 22 heures, devant le Rasengan.

_Je t'ai dit que…

_A ce soir chaton. Et surtout fais-toi beau pour moi, le coupa Naruto avant de raccrocher.

_...Je trav…Il m'a raccroché au nez ! Abruti d'Uzumaki !

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à se torturer pour savoir s'il devait y aller, Sasuke se retrouva à l'heure indiquée par le blond devant le club. L'Uzumaki n'était pas seul ce soir. Il était avec quelques amis, ce qui mit le brun légèrement mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke finit par se détendre, les amis du blond l'intégrant rapidement à leur conversation. Il avait déjà vu l'un d'eux : Kiba. Après quelques verres, Naruto attira le brun sur la piste de danse. En sentant le corps du blond bouger contre le sien, Sasuke n'émit aucune protestation et se laissa porter par le rythme endiablé de la musique. Lorsqu'il entendit une musique plus calme, il cessa tout mouvement et allait quitter la piste, mais il sentit une main l'empoigner le bras et le tirer. Il se retrouva dans les bras de l'Uzumaki et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il n'assume pas son homosexualité, mais il n'avait jamais dansé sur une musique lente avec un homme. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et rompit bien malgré lui, le contact visuel avec l'Uzumaki. Les lèvres de l'Uzumaki s'étirèrent en un doux sourire face à la réaction du jeune brun. Il le trouvait très mignon quand il était gêné. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil en direction des autres et constata qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention à eux. Il aurait bien aimé se retrouver dans leur petit coin.

_Ne pense même pas pouvoir m'échapper, lui dit l'Uzumaki près de son oreille.

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre sous l'effleurement du souffle chaud de son partenaire contre ses oreilles. Il laissa l'Uzumaki mener la danse, n'étant pas très à l'aise.

_Je vois que je t'intimide.

Sentant sa fierté en prendre un coup, Sasuke releva les yeux et fixa le blond sans ciller. Son cœur palpita un peu plus face à l'intensité du regard azur sur lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser cet abruti d'Uzumaki.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Neji était entré dans le club. Il était accompagné de trois amis. Il observait depuis le bar, les deux jeunes hommes danser étroitement sur la piste.

_Alors comme ça tu t'es entiché de Naruto, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Un petit sourire mesquin naquit sur les lèvres du Hyuga.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's:)!

See you next time!

KnaD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut!**

 **Désolé d'avoir autant tardé pour la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'avoue ne pas être très motivée à écrire: je suis dans ma phase lectrice!**

 **Je remercie Ansoso19, Pensi, Citron et nenesse d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire au précédent chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Neji quitta le bureau de son oncle, la mine complètement défaite et se rendit au sien. Il s'assit et soupira en s'appuyant lourdement contre le dossier de son siège. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hiashi ne l'avait pas ravie du tout. Il entendit frapper à la porte, mais ne daigna pas répondre.

_Neji, j'entre ! Annonça Tenshi, un des membres de son équipe.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tenshi entra dans la pièce, après avoir fermé derrière lui. Le Hyuga garda ses paupières closes, n'étant pas enclin à discuter.

_Neji, je sais que tu es très préoccupé par les problèmes du chantier, mais il faut que tu me donnes ton accord pour l'achat de nouvelles acquisitions.

Neji soupira d'exaspération face à Tenshi, puis se redressa légèrement en le regardant agacé.

_C'est pour ça que tu me dérange.

_C'est toi qui souhaite qu'on te consulte pour toutes décisions, rétorqua Tenshi.

Neji lança un regard noir au jeune homme face à lui, puis prit le porte-vues qu'il lui tendait. Il commença à le feuilleter sans entrain. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta sur l'une des photos. Son regard fixa avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'une des maisons.

_J'hésitais un peu pour celle-ci, donc si elle ne te plait pas...

_On la prend, le coupa Neji.

_Bien.

_Tu devrais d'ailleurs entreprendre dès maintenant les démarches pour qu'elle ne nous file pas entre les doigts.

_Neji, je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose...

_J'en ai fini avec toi Tenshi. Maintenant, va te charger de l'acquisition de ces maisons, surtout de celle-là. Si tu la laisses passer, ne remets même pas un pied dans l'entreprise, déclara Neji froidement en lui tendant le porte-vues.

Tenshi ne dit rien de plus et récupéra le porte-vues avant de sortir du bureau.

_Il semblerait que la chance soit de mon côté. Cette maison est la solution à mon problème.

 **~~o~~**

Sasuke baissa brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur, attirant l'attention d'Hinata et de Saï.

_Un problème ? Demanda timidement la brune.

_Non, rien de grave. Je vais prendre l'air, dit le brun en se levant de son siège.

Hinata et Saï se regardèrent sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du brun depuis quelques jours. Lorsque Sasuke sortit du bureau, il croisa Neji et ne fit même pas attention à lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de penser à cette soirée, à ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette danse avec le blond. Il était parti juste après, prétextant devoir se lever tôt le lendemain, mais en réalité, c'est le blond qu'il avait fui. Il soupira de lassitude, et regarda son téléphone après l'avoir entendu émettre un signal sonore : c'était un message de Naruto. Il n'en regarda pas le contenu, car il savait que l'autre lui proposait certainement une sortie, qui se terminerait comme un grand nombre d'entre elles, dans un lit. L'Uchiha s'insulta intérieurement de sa stupidité : il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un tel crétin. Car oui, il l'admettait : il était amoureux de cet énergumène blond. Il était frustré car il savait que pour Naruto, il ne s'agissait que de sexe.

 **~~o~~**

Ne travaillant pas dans la matinée, Kiba et Naruto avaient décidé de faire un p'tit footing dans le parc de la ville.

_A qui tu viens d'envoyer un message pour avoir un tel sourire ? Demanda Kiba légèrement essoufflé en continuant ses étirements.

_Tu es trop curieux, répondit Naruto.

_Je suis sûr que c'est à Sasuke.

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, dit le blond en arquant un de ses sourcils.

_Ben, depuis quelques semaines, j'ai la sensation que c'est ton seul plan cul.

_N'importe quoi, souffla le blond en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

_A oui ?! Réfléchis bien Uzumaki.

_C'est mon seul plan cul pour le moment car je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à me mettre sous la dent, rétorqua Naruto pour se justifier.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire à la justification minable de son ami.

_J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'agaça légèrement l'Uzumaki.

Kiba se calma, tout en gardant son sourire, face à la mine renfrognée de son ami. Il avait bien vu le petit jeu de séduction qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont il était sûr après cette soirée, c'est que son ami avait un faible pour ce brun.

_J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de te ranger, dit l'Inuzuka d'un ton amusé.

_C'est un bon coup, rien de plus.

_Ouais, ouais à un autre, ricana Kiba.

_Je ne m'attache pas aux hommes que je baise.

_Ben, tu n'as jamais côtoyé aussi longtemps un homme que tu baises. Sans t'y attendre, vous vous réveillerez un matin dans le même lit et vous vous ferez des papouilles d'amoureux avant de prendre le petit dej, ironisa Kiba.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'Uchiha, le matin qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit. Il lui avait fallu attendre une semaine avant de l'appeler pour digérer son geste. Du moins pour réussir à se convaincre que cet élan de tendresse était dû à un état comateux.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà le cas ?! S'exclama Kiba en voyant un certain malaise sur le visage de son ami.

_Tu sais que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets, déclara Naruto nerveusement.

Le blond se détourna de son ami et commença à s'éloigner.

_Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda Kiba.

_Là où personne ne me fera chier ! Répondit le blond d'un ton agacé.

_Ben, pourquoi tu t'énerve autant ?! Naruto !

Kiba regarda son ami partir en secouant légèrement la tête. Là, il en était sûr et certain : son ami éprouvait plus que de l'attirance pour cet architecte.

Le blond mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et alluma la musique en augmentant le volume comme pour chasser de son esprit les idées qui s'y étaient logées suite aux réflexions de Kiba. Après la mort de ses parents, il n'avait tissé aucun lien avec les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait. Dès qu'il avait commencé à avoir une vie sexuelle, il avait décidé de ne jamais s'attacher aux hommes qu'il séduisait: les relations d'un soir, sans engagements, sans sentiments étaient plus faciles et ne se terminaient jamais dans la souffrance. C'est vrai qu'il aimait la compagnie de l'Uchiha, qu'il aimait leurs parties de jambes en l'air, qu'il aimait ce petit jeu de séduction qui s'était créé naturellement entre eux, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'attirance. Du moins, il tentait de s'en persuader.

 **~~o~~**

De retour de sa pause déjeuner, Neji s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau. Il sortit de son tiroir le descriptif de la maison que Tenten lui avait donné ce matin, suite à sa demande, et sourit satisfait. Il espérait qu'elle était toujours disponible. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il remit le document dans le tiroir puis décrocha.

_Qu'y a-t-il Tenten ?

_Sasuke est revenu de sa pause déjeuner avec Saï et Hinata.

_Bien.

Neji raccrocha le téléphone puis sortit le dossier concernant l'une de leurs constructions en cours. Il ne digérait toujours pas que son oncle lui ait demandé de consulter Sasuke pour trouver une solution aux problèmes rencontrés sur le chantier. Il se leva promptement, puis sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Sasuke. Il entra sans frapper et se planta devant l'Uchiha en balançant son dossier sur la table.

_Mon oncle veut que tu jettes un coup d'œil sur ce dossier qui pose quelques problèmes à l'entreprise.

Sasuke releva doucement la tête et lança un regard noir au Hyuga.

_Pourquoi tant de haine dans le regard. Tu devrais te sentir honoré que je daigne m'intéresser à ton avis sur ce dossier.

_Ta façon de me demander de l'aide ne me plait pas, alors si tu veux que je daigne t'accorder un peu de mon temps tu as intérêt d'arborer un air beaucoup plus suppliant.

Neji plaqua ses mains sur le bureau et avança son visage de celui de l'Uchiha.

_Cette situation te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Grommela le Hyuga.

_Beaucoup, répondit Sasuke en ne cillant pas face au regard hautain du Hyuga.

Hinata et Saï observèrent les deux hommes sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains.

_Profite, car ça ne risque plus de se reproduire Uchiha, grinça le Hyuga entre ses dents.

_Mais j'y compte bien, répondit Sasuke un léger rictus aux lèvres.

Sans lâcher Neji du regard, Sasuke prit le dossier étalé devant lui et jeta le tout dans sa poubelle.

_Mon oncle n'appréciera pas de savoir que tu m'as manqué de respect, dit Neji en tentant de retenir sa colère.

_Mais il appréciera certainement les solutions que j'ai trouvé pour éviter que la société ne perde trop d'argent dans ce projet.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la mâchoire de son interlocuteur se crisper.

_Ton oncle m'en a parlé brièvement. Grâce au professionnalisme d'Hinata et Saï, j'ai pu me pencher sur le dossier, et j'ai déjà quelques idées pour réduire les frais liés aux nombreux imprévues. Je pourrais tout lui envoyer maintenant, ainsi ton oncle ne pourra qu'admettre que je suis plus compétent que toi. Vu ton arrogance, je sais que cette idée ne te ravie pas.

_Que veux-tu ? Demanda Neji sèchement.

_ Ce que je veux est très simple. Tu vas récupérer ton dossier dans la poubelle et tu vas sortir de mon bureau. Ensuite, tu vas frapper doucement à cette putain de porte et attendre que je t'autorise à entrer. Et pour finir, tu vas me demander poliment de t'aider avec ce dossier.

Neji n'avait qu'une envie actuellement : frapper l'Uchiha. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus tant il était énervé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le nargua Sasuke.

Les yeux du Hyuga s'humidifièrent sous la rage et il ferma ses poings comme pour la contenir. Il avait trop travaillé pour avoir l'estime de son oncle pour tout perdre à cause de ce crétin d'architecte. Il avait tout fait pour que son oncle pense Hinata et Hanabi inaptes à gérer l'entreprise, afin que cette place lui revienne de droit, alors il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Uchiha tout foutre en l'air. Si Sasuke se montrait plus compétent que lui et félicitait en prime le travail d'Hinata, son oncle finirait par revoir en elle son successeur : ça ne devait pas arriver.

D'un pas lent, Neji se dirigea vers la poubelle et se courba pour récupérer la liasse de papier. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, maudissant intérieurement l'Uchiha. Après avoir refermé la porte, il serra la poignée et respira un bon coup avant de frapper. Il frappa de nouveau n'obtenant pas de réponse.

_Entrez !S'exclama Sasuke au bout de quelques secondes.

En mettant son orgueil de côté, Neji entra de nouveau dans le bureau, en tentant d'afficher un visage neutre.

_Bonjour Neji, s'exclama Sasuke en fixant le brun debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

_Bon-jour, répondit Neji.

_J'espère que tu ne compte pas rester trop longtemps sur le pas de la porte, déclara l'Uchiha.

Les petits sourires en coin d'Hinata et Saï ne firent qu'accentuer le malaise du Hyuga. Il n'oublierait jamais une telle humiliation. Il avança en se jurant qu'il se vengerait et s'immobilisa face à Sasuke.

_Que veux-tu ?

Neji avala difficilement sa salive, tant la tâche était dure. Il se mordit les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte tant les mots à prononcer étaient difficiles.

_Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il posa lentement le dossier sur le bureau en ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Après un instant de silence, le jeune Hyuga finit par laisser échapper quelques mots entre ses lèvres.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide sur ce dossier.

_Il ne manque pas quelque chose.

_S'il-te-plait, cracha Neji en regardant l'Uchiha.

Un fin sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sasuke face au regard rempli de colère de son interlocuteur.

_Je te l'avais dit que je te ferais m'obéir un jour. Même si pour cela tu dois me détester, je te ferais me respecter.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, en silence sous les regards des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

_Assieds-toi pour qu'on en finisse, déclara Sasuke.

L'Uchiha exposa ses idées au Hyuga, mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, tant ses pensées étaient habitées par des idées noires.

Lorsque Neji entra dans son bureau, il jeta rageusement le dossier au sol en grognant de frustration. Il s'installa sur son siège en respirant bruyamment tant il était excédé. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il poussa violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

_Tu vas me le payer enfoiré ! Gronda-t-il en pensant au plan qu'il élaborait déjà pour nuire au brun.

 **~~o~~**

Neji se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Sasuke. Le souvenir de son humiliation d'il y a deux semaines lui revint en tête, mais c'est déterminé qu'il frappa à la porte.

_Entrez !

_Bonjour Sasuke, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Demanda le jeune homme en faisant un sourire hypocrite.

Sasuke le regarda, toujours surpris de voir l'amabilité dont faisait preuve le Hyuga depuis leur dernier échange tendu.

_C'est à propos de quoi ?

_C'est un projet personnel, déclara Neji en s'avançant. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur un siège.

_Vas-y, installe-toi.

_Merci.

Sasuke eut envie de dire au Hyuga qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il en fasse trop, s'en était insupportable depuis deux semaines, mais il se retint. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il soit si aimable après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir.

_J'ai fait l'acquisition d'une maison par le biais de la société. Cette maison appartenait aux parents de quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Après la mort de ses parents, la maison avait été mise aux enchères et acheté par un couple. Ce couple a décidé de la vendre il y a quelques temps et j'ai vu là l'opportunité de faire le bonheur de cette personne. Je sais que cette maison comptait beaucoup pour elle….Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça ?

_Je ne pensais pas…

_que je pouvais avoir des sentiments si nobles.

_En effet.

_Je sais que je peux être exécrable et considéré comme impitoyable pour certain, mais je reste tout de même un être humain.

Face au regard sceptique de Sasuke, Neji poursuivit afin de tenter de le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

_Quand tu es arrivé dans l'entreprise, je t'ai vu comme un ennemi, quelqu'un qui voulait voler ma place. Mais la dernière fois, tu avais l'opportunité encore une fois de montrer à mon oncle que tu étais meilleur que moi et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as laissé lui présenter les solutions donc je peux bien faire un effort pour une meilleur ambiance.

_Hn.

_Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Sasuke baissa l'écran de son ordinateur, puis fit un peu de place sur son bureau.

_Montre-moi.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du Hyuga.

_J'ai pu rencontrer la famille qui y habitait et la femme m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas changé grand-chose. J'aimerais la moderniser sans trop en changer l'esprit, je ne veux pas que la maison lui soit étrangère.

_Tu tiens beaucoup à cette personne, dit Sasuke en regardant les photos et plans que Neji lui avait donné.

_Beaucoup.

_Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

_Bien sûr ! Tu trouveras mes idées à la fin du document. Comme c'est personnel, je ne souhaite pas que ça se sache dans l'entreprise, mon oncle ne le prendrait certainement pas bien.

_D'accord.

_Je vais donc te laisser à tes précédentes occupations et merci pour ton aide.

_Je t'en prie.

Sasuke garda un instant les yeux fixés sur la porte ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa son regard sur la photo de la maison et soupira ne sachant comment interpréter l'attitude du Hyuga. Il sortit de ses réflexions en entendant son portable vibrer sur son bureau. Il le prit et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir : c'était Naruto.

« On s'voit ce soir »

« heure ? », répondit Sasuke.

La réponse du blond ne tarda pas : « 20h30. Tenue décontracte »

 **~~o~~**

_Tu m'as invité pour manger des ramen ?! Déclara Sasuke, en arquant un de ses sourcils, face à l'enseigne.

Naruto rit sans retenu face à l'expression faciale du brun.

_Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi ce resto, ricana le blond.

_Je n'aime pas les ramen.

_Mais c'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté à ceux d'Ichiraku.

_J'ai vu un resto de sushi pas très loin…

_Arête de faire la fine bouche et viens, s'exclama Naruto en tirant le brun par la main.

L'Uchiha tenta de protester mais face aux regards de quelques clients il décida de se laisser entraîner par son amant pour ne pas se faire davantage remarquer.

_Traître. Tu as de la chance que je sois bien éduqué, sinon j'aurais fait un esclandre quand tu m'as fait rentrer de force, déclara Sasuke après s'être installé.

_Oh, mais moi je sais comment te calmer, répondit Naruto en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke rougit violemment en remarquant que le couple assis juste à côté les regardait choqué.

_Imbécile, marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à l'Uzumaki.

_Tu m'as fait mal, tu mérites une punition, dit Naruto en retenant une plainte douloureuse. Je te donnerai ta fessée plus tard, rajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire coquin.

_Je venais vous donner la carte, mais je crois que je dérange, déclara une jeune femme sur un ton amusé dans le dos de l'Uchiha.

_La honte, murmura doucement Sasuke en passant une main sur son visage.

_Non, Ayame. Je meurs de faim ! D'ailleurs on a pas besoin de carte.

_Ok ! Alors je te fais comme d'hab ?!

_Absolument !

_Une petite dose de gingembre en plus ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

_Il n'y survivra paAAAs, geignit le blond, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré la douleur provoquée par un autre coup de son amant.

Ayame rit doucement puis demanda à Sasuke ce qu'il désirait.

_Monsieur a le palais délicat, donc pour lui ce sera la spéciale, déclara Naruto avant que le brun n'ouvre la bouche.

_C'est noté, s'exclama Ayame. Je vous ramène du saké ?

Naruto acquiesça de la tête pour toute réponse et la jeune femme s'en alla. Une serveuse vint apporter leur boisson et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de discuter, en attendant leur bol de ramen.

_Et voilà !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Naruto regarda les yeux brillant la jeune femme déposer un large bol, généreusement garnie.

_Merci Ayame !

_De rien Naruto. Bon appétit ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de retourner en cuisine.

_Bon appétit, déclara Naruto avec enthousiasme en prenant ses baguettes. Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

_Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

_J'ai beaucoup d'appétit ce soir….et c'est pas sûr que les ramen me rassasient suffisamment, déclara-t-il en regardant le brun avec insistance.

_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser au sexe.

_Surtout lorsque je suis en charmante compagnie, chuchota Naruto comme une confidence, en se penchant légèrement vers le brun.

Perturbé par l'intensité du regard du blond, Sasuke détourna les yeux et s'intéressa un peu plus à son plat. Son cœur palpita davantage, ses joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau et une douce chaleur prit place dans son bas ventre. Naruto sourit satisfait de voir qu'il arrivait encore à troubler le brun.

Sasuke s'empara de ses baguettes et goûta avec appréhension son plat sous le regard attentif de l'Uzumaki.

_Alors ?

Sasuke fut agréablement surpris et avala les nouilles encore dans sa bouche.

_Ça va, c'n'est pas mauvais dit-il avec légèreté ne voulant pas admettre qu'il trouvait ça délicieux.

_La mauvaise foi !

_ C'est juste des ramen, pas de quoi s'extasier non plus.

_Je crois que Teuchi vient de conquérir ton palais, déclara le blond ravi en entamant son propre plat.

 **~~o~~**

_On devrait demander l'addition, déclara Sasuke en terminant le petit digestif que leur a offert Ayame.

_Je vois que tu es pressé de passer à la suite, déclara Naruto taquin.

_Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il y aura une suite? Le nargua Sasuke.

_La lueur de désir que j'ai vu dans tes yeux quand je t'ai promis une petite fessée, chuchota presque l'Uzumaki.

_Je suis navré de t'apprendre que je ne satisferais pas ton fantasme, répliqua Sasuke en se levant pour cacher son embarras.

Naruto ricana, amusé par l'attitude de l'Uchiha, puis se leva à sa suite. Il rattrapa le brun et emprisonna son bras entre la sienne, puis le traîna vers la sortie.

_On n'a pas encore payé, imbécile.

_T'en fais pas pour ça, tout est déjà réglé, répondit Naruto. A plus Ayame!

La jeune femme les salua, puis retourna à ses occupations.

_Je peux payer ma part, grommela Sasuke.

_J't'ai invité chaton, mais si tu tiens tant à payer ta part, un paiement en nature ferait l'affaire, le taquina le blond.

_Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'arrêter, rétorqua Sasuke en tentant de se soustraire de la prise du blond.

Naruto raffermit son bras autour de celui de l'Uchiha, puis l'entraîna à sa suite.

_Après un repas copieux, rien de mieux qu'une petite promenade, s'exclama le blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes se promenèrent tranquillement le long d'une berge à proximité, en discutant. Sasuke tentait tout le long de ne pas montrer son trouble: Naruto ne l'avait pas lâché le bras, et ce simple geste lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple. Cette chaleur autour de son bras, était agréable et cette sensation accaparait toute son esprit.

_Et si on allait continuer la soirée chez moi, murmura le blond près de l'oreille du brun en constatant qu'il était à quelques mètres de son immeuble.

En sentant le souffle chaud de son amant effleurer sa peau, un frisson parcouru la peau du brun. Il décala légèrement son visage et tomba dans le regard pénétrant de l'Uzumaki. Son cœur palpita agréablement et ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrèrent sans qu'aucun son ne les franchissent. Naruto observa avec envie les lèvres rosées du brun et ne put résister plus longtemps. Il s'en empara dans un baiser exigent et posa sa main libre sous la mâchoire du brun. L'Uchiha répondit d'abord avidement au baiser de son amant, puis se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il se détacha légèrement de lui.

_On n'est pas seul, murmura-t-il.

_Il faut donc remédier à ça, rétorqua le blond en venant l'enlacer.

Un frisson parcouru tout le corps du brun en sentant le début d'érection de l'Uzumaki contre lui.

_Je n'habite pas très loin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait toujours là alors ? Dit le brun en sentant l'excitation montée.

 **~~o~~**

En émergeant doucement de son sommeil, le brun sentit le corps chaud contre lequel il était enlacé. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se lova un peu plus contre l'Uzumaki le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis suffisamment confortable pour monsieur ?

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant cette voix mutine, puis se redressa prestement, légèrement honteux.

_Je…Je pensais que…..

_C'était ton oreiller, termina le blond d'un ton amusé.

_Oui, c'est ça.

_Je ne pensais pas être si douillet, rétorqua le blond en se levant.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de reluquer le corps nu de son amant et fut presque déçu de le voir enfiler un boxer et un jeans.

_Tu devrais t'activer si tu ne veux pas être trop en retard à ton boulot, il est 6h30.

_Merde, s'exclama le brun en se levant d'un bond du lit.

Il commença à ramasser ses vêtements, puis se redressa vivement en laissant échapper un couinement sous la claque que venait de lui asséner l'Uzumaki sur sa fesse droite. Il allait protester mais les mains possessives qui se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa taille et le souffle chaud derrière son oreille le fit taire.

_Je crois que j'aime bien te donner la fessée, chuchota le blond.

Un agréable frisson parcouru le brun au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir.

_Et je crois que tu aimes ça aussi.

L'Uchiha se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'excitation le gagner et laissa échapper une légère plainte de frustration en sentant son amant se détacher de lui.

_Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, c'est la première à gauche, l'informa Naruto en sortant de la chambre.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se ressaisir, puis il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se rendit à la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage, où il croisa le blond.

_Prêt ? Lui demanda Naruto en le voyant apparaître dans le salon.

_Mes clés, soupira l'Uchiha en tâtonnant son pantalon. Elles doivent être dans la chambre, rajouta-t-il en se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Il les trouva au pied du lit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo présente sur la table de chevet. Il s'avança, puis la prit entre ses mains. Il reconnut rapidement Naruto et comprit que les deux adultes qui l'entouraient étaient ses parents. La petite pierre bleue suspendue au cou de l'homme blond attira son attention et un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui: il serait peut-être temps qu'il rende le collier à Naruto. Mais une légère angoisse s'empara de lui: Naruto lui avait dit que ce bijou était important pour lui, peut-être qu'il le prendrait mal s'il savait qu'il l'avait depuis tout ce temps. Il avait la sensation qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

_Tu as trouvé tes clés ? Demanda le blond d'un ton sérieux.

Lorsque le blond avait aperçu le cadre photo entre les mains de Sasuke, il se rendit compte que ce dernier commençait à prendre trop de place dans sa vie. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre un ton sérieux comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Le brun sursauta légèrement et déposa rapidement le cadre photo.

_Oui.

Sasuke força un sourire se sentant mal à l'aise. Il se sentait comme un enfant surprit en train de faire une bêtise.

_On y va dans ce cas.

_Hn.

Sasuke suivit le blond silencieusement et se stoppa en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il vit un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années franchir le seuil de la porte.

_Iruka ? Tu n'es pas censé être en sortie scolaire ?

_Un des gamins est tombé malade hier donc j'ai dû rentrer avec…..Bonjour, se reprit Iruka en remarquant Sasuke.

_Bonjour, répondit poliment Sasuke.

_Tu ne me présente pas Naruto.

_C'est Sasuke, un ami, déclara Naruto en se décalant légèrement.

_Enchanté, s'exclama Iruka en tendant une main au brun.

_De même ? Répondit Sasuke en acceptant la main tendue.

_Vous devez être un très bon ami, mise à part Kiba…

_On est pressé Iruka, le coupa Naruto.

_On peut bien discuter cinq minutes, rétorqua le quarantenaire.

_Non, on n'a pas le temps, dit Naruto en poussant Sasuke vers la sortie.

_Bonne journée ! S'écria Iruka, le sourire aux lèvres, en entendant la porte claquer.

Une fois chez lui, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Au vu des propos de cet Iruka, il y avait une petite chance que Naruto ressente quelque chose pour lui. Bien qu'il soit en retard, la bonne humeur qui l'habitait ne le quitta pas.

 **~~o~~**

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Neji regardait, légèrement agacé, les propositions que l'Uchiha lui avait donné il y a quelques jours. Bien qu'il fît tout cela pour blesser le jeune homme, son égo en avait pris un coup. Ça l'énervait de voir qu'encore une fois, Sasuke l'avait surpassé. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il déposa le dossier sur son bureau puis s'en empara.

_Oui Tenten.

_Sasuke est de retour de sa réunion de travail.

_Bien. Je veux que tu appelles la société de coursiers et que tu leur demande de nous envoyer Naruto Uzumaki et uniquement lui, pour venir récupérer un pli urgent.

_D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne le récupérer à ton bureau.

_Non. Tu diras à l'hôtesse à l'accueil qu'il faudra que Naruto vienne récupérer le courrier à mon bureau.

_Ok.

_Tenten, quand Naruto arrivera, je veux que tu appelles au bureau de Sasuke pour annoncer son arrivée. Bien sûr veille à ce que ça ressemble à une erreur.

_Pourquoi veux-tu…

_Ne pose pas de question et fais ce que je te dis.

_Bien.

Il raccrocha et attendit impatiemment l'arrivée du blond. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, son téléphone sonna et un fin sourire apparu sur son visage.

_Oui Tenten.

_Le coursier est arrivé.

_Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit.

_Oui.

_Bien. Tu peux le faire venir.

 **~~o~~**

Sasuke tritura nerveusement son téléphone entre ses doigts. Depuis quelques jours, il trouvait le blond distant. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine, il avait finalement décidé de lui envoyer un message pour lui proposer qu'ils se voient ce soir. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il avait envoyé ce message et toujours pas de réponse. Un soupire plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa le téléphone sur son bureau. Il tenta de nouveau de se concentrer sur son travail, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond.

_Arrête de te prendre la tête, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se recentra de nouveau sur son ordinateur et sursauta presque en entendant le téléphone du bureau sonner. Il décrocha rapidement pour savoir ce que lui voulait Tenten.

_Monsieur Hyuga, le coursier est là.

_C'est monsieur Uchiha, Tenten.

_Ah, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

_C'n'est rien, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Hyuga de traiter directement avec les coursiers, il attribuait cette tâche à Tenten. L'Uchiha trouva ce changement de fonctionnement suspicieux. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il vit Naruto entrer dans le bureau du Hyuga et il n'apprécia pas le sourire que fit Neji à son amant. Il se retint d'aller dans le bureau voir ce qui se passait.

_Un problème monsieur Uchiha ?

_Non, je voulais voir monsieur Hyuga, mais je vais attendre que le coursier s'en aille.

_Si vous le souhaitez, je vous préviens, proposa Tenten.

_D'accord. Appelez-moi dès qu'ils auront fini.

Le brun s'installa à son bureau légèrement anxieux. Il attendit nerveusement l'appel de la jeune femme, mais s'impatienta en voyant les minutes défilées. Il prit son téléphone et contacta Tenten.

_Monsieur Hyuga n'a toujours pas fini avec le coursier ?

_Non monsieur.

_Il ne faut pas autant de temps pour remettre un pli ! S'agaça-t-il. De quel projet s'agit-il ?

_Je ne sais pas. Monsieur Hyuga ne m'a rien dit.

Sasuke raccrocha, excédé. Ça l'énervait de ne pas connaître la raison de la présence de Naruto dans le bureau de Neji.

 **~~o~~**

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, déclara Naruto ému.

_Juste merci me suffira, répondit Neji.

_J'ai vécu beaucoup de bons moments dans cette maison et voir ces photos me rappellent tant de choses, souffla le blond en passant ses doigts sur l'une des photographies. Merci, d'avoir eu une telle attention envers moi….Surtout qu'on n'est pas des amis.

_Ce qui est regrettable.

Naruto releva ses yeux bleus vers Neji, d'où se lisait son incompréhension.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

_Disons que j'ai voulu faire une bonne action.

_Tu as réservé la maison pour me laisser l'opportunité de l'acheter et en plus tu as réfléchi à la façon de la rénover sans en changer l'âme. Et vu la proposition que tu me fais, tu as dû y passer beaucoup de temps. Elle est plus que parfaite !

_Je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour faire une bonne action.

Neji s'appuya contre son siège, puis ferma ses yeux en laissant échapper un soupir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans ceux du blond.

_Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai eu la sensation d'être de trop dans ce monde. Les gens me regardaient avec pitié et me disait qu'avec le temps la douleur finirait par s'estomper.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, étant lui aussi passer par cette souffrance.

_Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Tout me semblait fade. J'avais la sensation de vivre par obligation. Je devais faire la fierté de mes parents, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Mon oncle me répétait sans cesse que mes parents n'auraient pas aimé me voir si triste, qu'ils ne souhaitaient que mon bonheur. J'ai grandi avec beaucoup d'amertume. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis car j'en voulais à tous ceux qui avaient des parents. Je t'en voulais car malgré la perte de tes parents, tu avais toujours cette joie de vivre qui attirait tout le monde…Ma tante est morte alors que j'étais au lycée. Ça a ravivé ma douleur et à ce moment j'avais des idées de suicide. Sais-tu ce qui m'a sauvé ?

Touché par l'histoire du l'Hyuga, les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent de tristesse. Il retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tant ça lui avait rappelé son passé.

_Toi, avoua Neji dans un souffle.

_Moi ?

_Oui. Je voulais en finir avec ma vie et ce jour-là, on s'est croisé, on s'est bagarré et tu m'as dit les mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Tu m'as dit les mots qui m'ont permis de faire mon deuil.

_Je….je..

_Je n'ai jamais réussi à te remercier. J'ai toujours été arrogant envers les autres, il m'était difficile d'agir autrement. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai envie de m'ouvrir aux autres, j'ai envie de changer. Alors quand j'ai vu que la société avait acheté la maison de tes parents, j'ai vu l'opportunité de te remercier…

_Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup….Je comprends mieux ton geste.

_Que décides-tu de faire ?

_J'aurais bien souhaité y vivre, mais financièrement je ne crois pas que je pourrais assurer un tel achat, déclara le blond en regardant les photos avec nostalgie.

_Si c'est pour une question d'argent, je peux t'aider…

_Non, je refuse….Je ne peux pas accepter, déblatéra le blond en ferma le dossier et en le glissant vers Neji.

_Attends ! S'exclama Neji en retenant l'Uzumaki par la main. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition avant de prendre une décision.

_Il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

_Je me suis beaucoup investi dans cette maison car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu la sensation de faire quelque chose de bien. Ne m'enlève pas ça.

_Neji…

_Ne prend pas ta décision maintenant. Garde le dossier et réfléchis-y. J'ai les clés de la maison, si tu veux la visiter avant de te décider, nous n'aurons qu'à convenir d'un jour. Et après, si tu ne veux toujours pas de mon offre, je respecterai ton choix.

Le blond hésita un instant, puis capitula face à l'insistance du Hyuga.

_D'accord. On fera comme ça.

_Bien.

_Je vais y aller, il faut que je me remette au travail.

_Bien sûr.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et avant que Neji n'ouvre la porte du bureau, il se retourna vers Naruto.

_Naruto

Le blond attendit que le brun poursuive, en voyant une légère gêne sur son visage.

_Tu veux bien être mon ami ? Demanda Neji en lui tendant une main.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis le choc passé, accepta la main tendue d'un sourire franc.

Neji lui rendit son sourire puis ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir. Il regarda le blond prendre les escaliers, et se mordilla les lèvres en remarquant du coin de l'œil l'Uchiha.

Lorsque Sasuke entendit la porte du bureau de Neji s'ouvrir, il se leva rapidement de son siège. Il vit Naruto descendre prestement les escaliers et reporta son regard vers Neji. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête lorsqu'il vit le Hyuga se mordiller la lèvre, les yeux fixés vers son blond.

L'Hyuga rentra dans son bureau jubilant intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il avait Naruto dans sa poche, il sera très facile pour lui de faire mal à Sasuke. Il récupéra un petit sac en papier dans son tiroir et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva face à l'Uchiha.

_Tu veux quelque chose Sasuke ?

_Je voulais savoir comment ça avançait sur le chantier, par rapport aux modifications que j'avais proposées.

_Tout va bien, grâce à toi.

_Tant mieux, alors.

_Tu voulais autre chose ? Demanda Neji en voyant qu'il ne le laissait pas passer.

_Non, c'était tout, répondit Sasuke frustré.

_Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air très tendu.

_Ça va, répondit Sasuke sèchement.

_On n'dirait pas. Je pense que tu travailles trop, tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme-là. Fais comme moi, accorde-toi quelques moments de détente. Regarde-moi, je suis complètement détendu.

Sasuke eut la forte envie de frapper le Hyuga en le sentant tapoter son épaule amicalement, mais il se retint en voyant l'oncle de ce dernier arriver.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec Hiashi pendant quelques minutes, puis lorsque l'homme alla à son bureau, Neji alla aux toilettes. Sasuke remarqua parfaitement le petit sac en papier qu'il avait tenu discrètement dans l'une de ses mains, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité.

Sous le regard étrange de Tenten, il regagna son bureau. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Naruto et Neji, à chercher une raison professionnelle pouvant justifier que le blond soit resté si longtemps dans le bureau du Hyuga. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'entrée d'Hinata et Saï, qui revenaient de leur déjeuner. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les avancées de chacun sur le projet du spa, puis ne tenant plus, se rendit aux toilettes.

Il regarda dans la poubelle de chaque sanitaire et se stoppa en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Le petit sac en papier de Neji. Après avoir fermé la porte, il récupéra délicatement le petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit en évitant trop de contact avec sa main.

Il se figea en voyant l'emballage déchiré d'un préservatif. Il sentit une horrible douleur dans sa poitrine et ne chercha même pas à en voir davantage. Il laissa tomber le petit paquet dans la poubelle et tint sa poitrine, comme si ce simple geste allait le soulager.

_Non, tu n'peux pas m'avoir fait ça Naruto, geignit douloureusement le brun.

Sans qu'il puisse la retenir, une larme coula le long de sa joue droite.

 **~~o~~**

Voilà une heure que Sasuke était rentré chez lui. L'après-midi avait été très éprouvant pour lui. Il se sentait mal et s'était immédiatement allongé sur son lit. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et constata qu'il manquait deux heures avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Ce dernier avait finalement répondu à son invitation dans l'après-midi. Il n'arrivait toujours à croire que Naruto l'avait trompé avec le Hyuga, à quelques mètres de son bureau. Mais pouvait-il vraiment parler de tromperie: ils ne se sont pas promis l'exclusivité, leur relation n'est pas officielle. La réalité lui explosa en pleine figure: il n'était qu'un plan cul parmi tant d'autres. Son frère et Tsu avaient raison. Il avait été stupide et maintenant, son cœur en payait le prix: il avait très mal. Il ferma les yeux pour soulager son mal de crâne, mais c'était peine perdue. Il réfléchissait trop à sa situation et à l'attitude à adopter face au blond. Il sentit son portable vibrer sur son matelas et l'attrapa mollement. Lorsqu'il vit le début du message du blond apparaître à l'écran, il sentit son cœur se déchirer : il ne viendrait pas ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture.

See you next time!

KnaD.


End file.
